Why Be Like This?
by Yuuki Hiroshi
Summary: Kau, Ya kau... Apakah ini pembalasan darimu? Apakah ini balasanmu pada klan nenek moyangmu? Apakah benar? Kalau iya maka aku akan menghancurkanmu. Dalam sekali tebas. Atau tidak? Maka aku akan mengulitimu dimanapun dan kapanpun. (BAD SUMMARY AND NGGAK NYAMBUNG! . v Re-Publish Tobi itu Perempuan?) PINDAH ACOUNT!
1. Chapter 1

Minna-Tachi... Maaf yuuki udah lama nggak updete. Karena Lappie yuuki kena internet sehat. Lalu, Laptopnya Nii-san akan dibawa ke Kostannya.

Maaf yaaa... Bagi yang telah menunggu... Kali ini yuuki akan Re-Publish Cerita TiP. Entah kenapa yuuki mau Re-Publish ulang ini fic mungkin.. Karena fic yang dulu amat terangat sangat jelek. Jadi Tolong dinikmati... Happy Reading.. Don't Like Don't Read.

Warning

.

.

Typo(s), OOC, Oc, Gaje, Abal-Abal, EyD ancur kena bom nagasaki, Alur kadang lambat kadang ngebut, Jurus pakai bahasa indonesia :v . Alive!MinaKhusi, Fem!Naru, Seluruh cerita berbeda dengan cerita 'Tobi itu Perempuan?' Yang lama. Dan yang paling penting...

.

YANG TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH BACA!

.

.

.

.

.

Keterangan:

"Hmmm" Human talking.

'Hmm..' Inner.

.

.

.

Cerita dimulai... berawal dari kisah #PLAK! (YANG BENER BEGO!). Baik... Baik... Cerita ini dimulai dari cerita 'Tobi itu perempuan' Yang memang dari dulu kepunyaan Nii-san dan saya sendiri... Dikarenakan, Nee-chan saya yang secara [TIDAK] Sengaja melihat fanfic milik saya dan menilai [SANGAT] Amburadul dan Jelek.

Maka dari itu, Saya akan Republish ulang fic ini. Tokoh-tokohnya sama kok! Tenang aja! Maaf jika saya mengambil keputusan sepihak yang memang dari dulu udah putus(?). Ada yang mau protes?

Silahkan... Karena saya tidak akan melarangnya... Ada yang penasaran dengan cerita ini? Maka dari itu! Kita langsung ke T-K-P!

Tok! Tok! Tok! *Suara palu diketuk* (Lu kata ini OVJ?! BEGO!)

.

.

.

.

(Yuuki: Ini gwe yang tulis. Nanti akan ada keterangan dimana Yuuki yang nulis atau Nii-chan yang nulis, Oke?)

.

.

Di sore hari yang indah ini. Di desa yang bernama desa Konohagakure no sato. Terlihat seorang Gadis cantik berambut raven sepunggung dengan poni kanan yang menutup matanya.

Ia berjalan dengan seorang wanita dewasa yang berambut sama dengannya. Bisa dibilang ia ibunya.

"Ne, Kaa-san! Kau memasak apa?" Tanya sang gadis manis itu. Sang ibu terlihat berpikir.

"Menurutmu?" Tentu saja jawaban ibunya membuat sang gadis tidak puas. Gadis kecil itu hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Sebenarnya ia penasaran setengah hidup(?) dengan masakan yang dimasak ibunya dirumah.

'Kaa-san memasak apa, ya?' Tanyanya dalam hati, Sangat penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di Uchiha Compound. Sang ibu membukakan pintu untuk anaknya dulu. Anaknya disambut hangat oleh sang adik.

"Yukito Nee-chan! Pergi kemana sajaa!" Teriak bocah berambut raven seleher datang memeluk kakaknya. Ia sangat merindukan kakaknya. Walaupun baru beberapa jam yang lalu...

Yukito sweatdrop. "Hey.. Kau baru kutinggal beberapa jam saja sudah begini? Bagaimana kalau kau kutinggal untuk selamanya, baka." Ia tersenyum manis sambil melepas pelukan adiknya.

"Itachi! Kakakmu banyak tugas, Sebaiknya kau pergi bermain sendiri!" Perintah sang ibu, Uchiha Mikoto. Lalu, Nyelonong kedapur.

"Huuuft... Kaa-chan tidak seru!" Teriak bocah yang bernama itachi itu.

"Sudahlah... Ayo, kita main!" Ajak Yukito menarik tangan adiknya lalu, pergi kearah training ground uchiha.

.

.

.

 **Why be Like This?**

.

.

.

Hari telah menjelang malam... Anak-anak kebanyakan pulang ke pelukan orang tuanya. Tetapi, tidak untuk gadis kecil berambut merah ini. Ia malah kesepian. Bahkan, hanya untuk berteman saja ia harus memohon. Walaupun tetap akan ditolak. Ia hanya mempunyai 2 teman atau... Sahabat.

Merekalah yang setia menemaninya. Tapi, sekarang mereka sedang sibuk. Ia ditinggal sendirian. Adiknya sedang bermain dengan temannya. Adiknya yang satu lagi ada didalam pengawasan kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan melihatnya dirinya saja tidak pernah. Mereka tidak menginginkan ia dan adiknya di keluarganya.

Sedangkan, Kyubi sedang tidur. Baiklah abaikan yang itu. Dia adalah pemegang gelar Jinchuriki kyubi murni. Haah... Dia sangat bingung ingin melakukan apa...

.

.

 **Megumi POV**

.

.

Haah.. Aku bingung... Sebaiknya, aku melakukan apa yaa? Hana sedang membereskan rumah, Yukito sedang sibuk.

Hwaaaa.. Aku binguuuung~ Apa sebaiknya aku tanya Kurama? Eeeh jangan deh.. Nanti aku malah yang diceramahin panjang lebar cuman gara-gara ganggu tidurnya lagi!

Aku... Pulang saja deh (TTwTT) Mending mandi lalu tidur. Heheheheh... Lagipula besok aku harus ke akademi lagi.

.

.

 **Megumi POV OFF**

.

.

Megumi turun dari ayunan yang ia naiki tadi saat ia berpikir. Di Jalan ia bertabrakan oleh bocah berambut raven seleher yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan gadis berambut sama dengannya.

"Ugh.. Ma-Maaf... Aku tadi tidak meliha- Eeeh? Yuki-chan?!" Ucap megumi, Wajahnya menampakkan raut kaget.

"Hmm?! Gumi-chan?!" Balas sang gadis. Tapi, Obrolan mereka di potong oleh erangan bocah yang ditabrak oleh megumi. "Itachi? Kau tidak apa-apa? Mana yang sakit? Kau tidak terluka,kan?" Tanya Yukito yang berubah 180 derajat menjadi OverProtektif dengan adik kesayangannya.

'Sepertinya... Kau terlalu OOC Yuki-chan... Aku tak yakin kau akan begini jika bersama dengan kami... Aku bisa mencatatnya di Diaryku.. Dengan judul 'Rahasia Yuki-chan' Khu.. Khu.. Khu...' Seringai inner megumi dengan sangat lebar.

"Etto.. Maaf Gumi-chan! Aku harus pulang... Sudah malam..." Ujar Yukito

menghentikan perdebatan batin Megumi. Megumi tersentak lalu mengangguk. Ia pergi meninggalkan kedua Adik-Kakak itu. Pergi menuju Hutan kematian Shi No Mori Di training ground 44. Atau bisa dibilang 5 tahun ini dia tinggal disana.

.

.

.

 **Why Be Like This?**

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah atau lebih tepatnya makan malam. Suasana gaduh terjadi disalah satu kediaman uchiha yang disebabkan oleh duo uchiha atau bisa saya panggil dengan YukiIta. Perdebatan nggak jelas seperti dibawah ini.

"Hey! Itu milikku baka!" Teriak Yukito kesal sambil mencomot kembali dagingnya yang diambil oleh adiknya dengan sumpit ditangan kanannya.

"Kau kan sudah dapat bagiannya! Aku belum makan yang itu!" Balas Itachi tidak mau kalah sekali lagi ia mencomot kembali daging yang ada di sumpit kakaknya.

Perdebatan mereka terus berlanjut sampai kepala mereka berdua dipukul oleh sang ibu. Yang ingin makan dengan tenang. Ia habis menyuapi anaknya yang paling kecil yang sedang tidur diranjang dengan tenang.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah! Kalau sampai sasuke bangun awa-" Sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya tadi. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Ternyata itu sasuke.

"Okaa-chan... Ada apa?" Ujarnya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ibunya Hanya mendelik tajam kearah Yukito yang sekarang tengah menatap ibunya dengan artian 'Bukan-Aku-Yang-Salah'

Akhirnya, Mikoto mengalah lalu menggendong kembali sasuke kedalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Tiga tahun kemudian]** (A/N: Disini YukiMeguHana udah 3 tahun diakademi.)

.

.

"Okaa-san! Aku pergi dulu!" Ujar yukito pergi keluar dan hanya dibalas teriakan 'HEEY! BAWA ADIKMU JUGA, BAKA!' dari dapur. 'Aku pasti berhasil ! ...' Batinnya lalu pergi ke arah akademi ninja.

Di Jalan ia bertemu dengan Megumi. "Yuki? Mana Itachi? Bukannya dia bersamamu?" Tanya Megumi penasaran karena sahabatnya tidak membawa adiknya. Yukito Facepalm, Ternyata adiknya ketinggalan! Kalau ia pulang lagi.. Pasti akan diceramahi... Kalau ia tidak pulang mun-

"ONEE-CHAAAN! KAU MENINGGALKANKUUU!" Teriak Itachi OOC berlari kearah sang kakak. Yukito hanya stay cool walaupun keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya.

"ONEE-CHAAAN! -BRUK" Ujar itachi. Sayangnya dia terjatuh kesandung batu. (Zyuki: Sungguh bodoh.|Yuuki: Sungguh OOCnes.|Ai: Sungguh BEGO.|Mikano: Sungguh Kampret KAKI GWE KEINJEK PE'A! #Nista.)

"Uwwaah! Ita-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya yukito kelewat batas. Bahkan, Meteran OOCnya sampai rusak.

"Eee... Ano... Sepertinya kita akan telat nih.. Eheheheheh..." Ucap Megumi tertawa hambar yang entah kenapa seperti ayahnya ketika tertawa canggung.

"Ups.. Maaf.. Baiklah.. Hey! Tunggu dulu... Bukannya kau juga baru masuk, Itachi?" Tanya yukito sambil menggendong itachi lalu berjalan kearah akademi diikuti oleh megumi. Itachi hanya mengangguk.

"Onee-chan! Aku akan ke ruang guru! Nee-chan dan Megumi-nee duluan saja!" Teriak Itachi turun dari gendongan, berlari masuk.

Rambut yukito terhembus angin. Menandakan akan ada badai di nanti. Langit mendung pertanda sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi.

.

.

.

 **[ 6 Tahun kemudian]** (Yuuki: Maaf yuuki nggak mau lama-lama di archive naruto kecil :D)

Tak terasa sudah 6 tahun tim 7 terbentuk. Ya... Anggota itu beranggotakan 3 orang yang sekarang telah menjadi Jounnin dan memiliki murid tersendiri. Tim yang sejak terbentuk tidak mempunyai jounin pembimbing, Mungkin karena mereka dianggap lemah? Tapi itu dulu.. Sekarang ayah dari megumi alias Yondaime hokage sendiri sedang berusaha meminta maaf kepada megumi yang hanya dijawab cuek olehnya.

Mereka adalah Yukito sang prodigy terkuat setelah Madara sendiri (Kekuatannya masih disembunyikan).

Disamping itu ada juga temannya sang Akachisio no Habanero generasi kedua setelah khusina, ibunya sendiri, Tapi jangan salah! Kekuatannya setara hashirama senju (Kekuatannya masih disembunyikan).

Yang ketiga adalah Hana Haruno, Anak yang dulu ditinggal orang tuanya mati. Bersama dengan adiknya, Sakura haruno. Ia sudah bisa di pangkatkan sebagai level Low kage (Masih disembunyikan). Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Mereka bertiga sedang duduk dihamparan rumput dekat sungai. Menceritakan kejadian yang mereka anggap lucu. Entah apa itu karena yuuki yang lagi nguping aja nggak kedengeran #PLAK! (Readers: Elu kenapa muncul lagi?!)

Sesekali mereka terkikik geli oleh tingkah laku sang haruno kuning, Rambut yang mengikuti warna rambut ibunya.

"Yaa! Mereka terlalu banyak mengeluh tentang misi Rank-D yang terus menerus diberikan si hokage kampretos itu!" Teriak Hana yang menggembungkan pipinya sambil menekuk lututnya.

"Ahahahah.." Megumi tertawa hambar. "Hey! Bagaimana keadaan hikari?" Tanyanya lagi menanyakan kabar dari anak didikan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Umm.." Hana terlihat berpikir tercetak jelas kerutan didahinya. "Anak itu tidak apa-apa setelah melaksanakan misi rank-C tiga minggu yang lalu... Walaupun ia berakhir dengan luka-luka yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Senjata yang mereka gunakan adalah senjata beracun. Tapi, Syukurlah aku tau tentang racun itu. Racun yang dapat membuat musuh lumpuh selamanya jika ia terlambat kutolong." Jelas Hana.

"Ohh... Syukurlah... Kalau dengan Kuro, Itachi dan, Shisui bagaimana, Yuki-chan?" Tanya megumi kembali.

"Haaah... Aku terpaksa melawan mereka walaupun tidak rela. Namanya juga terpaksa. Saat itu mereka bertiga sedang dikendalikan oleh sebuah benang. Benang chakra. Mereka menjadi seperti boneka kugutsu, Kau tau, kan? Misi yang saat itu diberikan hokage-sama berikan padaku sangat berbahaya bisa dibilang itu bukan misi gennin melainkan Jounnin atau setingkat anbu elite. Oh iya.. Bagaimana dengan Timmu?" Tanya Yukito balik.

"Oh.. Mereka bertiga cukup membanggakanku karena berhasil melawan salah satu missing-nin. Walaupun itu missing-nin Rank-B, sih.. Aku kagum saja.."

Hari telah menjelang malam. Mereka bertiga pulang kerumah masing-masing. Yukito ke Uchiha Compound, Megumi dan hana pulang ke Shi no Mori mereka berempat (Megumi Hana Sakura Naruto) Memang serumah dengan lantai berbeda. Megumi dan Naruto diatas sedangkan sisanya dibawah.

.

.

.

 **[Esoknya]**

.

.

"Hoaaaaaahm..." Terlihat sosok wanita berambut merah dengan kelopak mata yang masih senantiasa tertutup.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan iris Violet warisan sang ibu. Sudut matanya melirik jam di dinding.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi... Lalu, mempersiapkan sarapan. Berhubung hari ini libur dari misi. Aku bisa bersantai lalu, kerumah yukito deh..."

.

.

 **[5 menit kemudian]**

.

Setelah mandi, Megumi berjalan turun kedapur melewati tangga yang ia pijak. Mempersiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya. Walaupun berbeda darah.

"Yosh! Jadi -ttebane!" Ujar megumi semangat sambil meletakkan nampan piring keatas meja makan. "WAKTUNYA MAKAAAAN~!"

Teriakan gelombang Ultra Sonic itu hampir memecah gendang telinga keluarga kecilnya. Kalau saja tidak ada pintu yang menutupinya mungkin sekarang mereka sudah Tuli.

"BERISIK!"

"Mou~ Aku, kan hanya memberi tau. Yasudah kutinggalkan saja! Aku akan kerumah yuki-chan~" Gumam Megumi lalu menghilang dengan Shunsin (Bener gak? Tulisannya)

.

.

 **[2 Tahun kemudian]** (Zyuki: Sungguh! Kami tidak mau lama-lama di archive masa kecil! :Dv)

Terlihat seorang remaja berumur 15 tahun bersurai hitam dengan topeng anbu di wajahnya. Menutupi wajahnya yang sedang menangis. Ia terdiam ketika para tetua memintanya untuk membantai klan uchiha salah satu klan terkuat di Konoha dan juga pendiri desa ini. Tapi, Sekarang mereka memintanya membantainya?

Itu tidak mungkin dilakukan. Tapi ini adalah misi. Misi yang harus dilakukan, Walaupun misi ini diberikan padanya karena ulah Konoha sendiri.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Itachi berjongkok di tiang listrik dekat Uchiha compound. Memastikan adiknya belum pulang. Penampilannya tidak ada yang berbeda, Hanya topeng yang dilepas dan tanto yang ia sangkutkan dipunggung.

Beruntung kakaknya saat ini sedang melakukan misi bersama timnya. Karena ia akan kalah jika melawan kakaknya sendiri. Ia membunuh satu persatu anggota klan. Detik itu juga anggota-anggota itu tumbang.

Teriakan kesakitan dan minta ampun tidak Itachi dengarkan. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai pada rumah yang tidak asing baginya. Bayang-bayang memori lama yang ia lakukan dengan kakak dan adiknya. Ia berjalan keruang tengah tempat orang tuanya berada.

Sesampainya disana, Terlihat kedua orang tuanya bersiap. Terbukti mereka menghadap belakang. Ia menusukan tantonya kearah punggung ibunya. Dan mendengarkan pesan terakhir yang ia sampaikan sebelum mati ditangan anaknya sendiri.

"Jagalah sasuke." Ia menangis. Lalu, ia mencabut tantonya giliran ayahnya yang akan ia bunuh.

"Laki-laki tidak pernah menangis. Cepat kau bunuh aku." Ucap Fugaku, Ayahnya datar. Ia mengarahkan tantonya kearah dada ayahnya. Lalu, Menusuknya tepat pada jantung.

"Kau selalu membuatku bangga padamu itachi. Aku bangga padamu." Ucapan itu membuat ia makin terisak. Bayang-bayang memori makin masuk kedalam otaknya.

Ia tersentak ketika suara pintu geser terbuka. Ia melihat sasuke yang membulatkan matanya kaget. "N-Nii-san... Kenapa..?"

"Kau lemah Otouto." Gumam Itachi datar. "Tatap mataku sasuke. Ketika kau sudah mendapatkan mata yang sama denganku. Datanglah karena aku akan membunuhmu." Sebenarnya ia tak rela mengucapkan itu. Tapi ini adalah misi yang harus ia selesaikan.

Itachi memukul tengkuk sasuke yang membuat ia pingsan. Ia berlari ke arah Amegakure sambil membatin 'Apa yang kulakukan ini salah?'

.

.

 **[3 Hari kemudian didepan gerbang konoha]**

.

"UWAAAAH~ AKHIRNYA SAMPAI -TTEBANE!" Ujar wanita berambut merah merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hey! Sebaiknya jangan senang dulu! karena kita belum tau keadaan adik kita." Balas wanita disebelahnya yang berambut kuning.

"Iya.. Hana-chan benar.." Ucap wanita berambut hitam berjalan mendahului mereka.

Diperjalanan mereka mendengar bisik-bisikan tentang klan uchiha. Yukito menjadi sedikit murung. Entah kenapa perasaan tidak mengenakan ada didalam benaknya.

"Hey! Yuki-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?" Tanya Hana khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Pertanyaan itu dibalas gelengan.

"Perasaanku tidak enak. Entah kenapa sepertinya aku harus kerumah sakit." Gumamnya memegangi kerongkongannya.

"Baiklah kami ikut!" Ujar Megumi ikut penasaran. Mengapa yukito ingin pergi kerumah sakit?

"Jangan. Salah satu dari kalian harus melapor pada hokage-sama. Hana... Tolong ya?" Pinta yukito memohon. Dan dijawab anggukan.

"Baiklah! Aku pergi dulu ya? 'Shunshin no Jutsu'" Tempat itu diselimuti asap.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi." Megumi menarik lengan yukito lalu berlari kearah Rumah Sakit Konoha.

.

.

 **[RSK]** (Zyuki: Rumah sakit Konoha maksudnya)

.

.

Yukito dan Megumi telah sampai di Rumah sakit. Lebih tepatnya mereka sedang berbicara dengan salah satu suster Rumah Sakit. Yukito terlihat sangat gelisah sambil menggigit-gigit kuku jarinya hingga patah tanpa sadar.

"Yukito! Kau yakin tidak apa apa?" Tanya Megumi yang sudah khawatir dnegan keadaan sahabatnya ini. Yukito hanya diam masih menggigit-gigit jarinya. "Yukito..." Gumamnya lirih.

"A-Ano... Apakah disini ada yang bernama Uchiha sasuke...?" Tanya Yukito yang masih gelisah. Ia semakin yakin kalau adiknya ada disini. Buktinya ia merasakan chakranya.

"Uchiha Sasuke...? Oo.. Uchiha terakhir itu? Dia ada di kamar no. 150 (Zyuki ngasal :v) dilantai 2" Jawab sang suster ia sedang mengerjakan kertas-kertas laporan tentang pasien-pasien yang dirawat.

"Umm... Arigatou..." Yukito menarik kerah baju megumi 'Pergi kelantai 2 lalu mencari kamar no. 150.'

Setelah mencari dan mencari akhirnya mereka menemukan ruangan no.150 dengan nama "UCHIHA SASUKE". Mereka berdua masuk lalu menemukan Yondaime hokage. Kage itu menatap sedu kearah bocah laki-laki dengan rambut pantat ayam sedang mengerang didalam tidurnya.

Yukito berjalan kearah Bocah itu lalu membelai rambut serta pipinya. Mengabaikan tatapan kedua kage yang terkejut melihatnya.

"Otou-sama... Apa kau tidak ingat? Jika Tim 7 generasi lama kalian beri misi. Apakah kau lupa? ... Dan juga.. Mengapa kau tidak menjaga klan Uchiha? Klan milik yukito. Yang akan menjadi hak miliknya ketika menikah nanti...? Bahkan kekasihnya kalian bunuh!" Megumi menatap penuh amarah kepada orang berpangkat kage yang menunduk. Sebenarnya ia sudah diberi tau kepada yukito yang saat itu juga diberi tau tentang kudeta klannya. Ia merahasiakan tentang rencana kudeta ini. Dan ia juga memberi tau yukito kalau hokage sudah melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari klan milik yukito.

Dan apa yang ia lihat tadi? Seluruh klan uchiha dibantai dalam semalam. Dan yang membantai klan itu ADIKNYA SENDIRI. Mereka tau karena bisik-bisikan para penduduk sipil yang membicarakan klan uchiha tadi.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang terucap? Apakah hanya itu? Orang yang menyuruh itachi membunuh klannya adalah mereka, kan? Tetua bau tanah yang sudah tidak layak pakai.

"Sebaiknya kalian keluar atau kalian akan merasakan amarahku untuk yang kedua kalinya." Desis Megumi geram mengeluarkan KI yang sangat hitam pekat. Menandakan sekarang ia benar-benar marah.

Apakah mereka tidak sadar? Semua itu salah mereka menuduh klan uchiha dalam dibalik penyerangan Kyubi 12 tahun yang lalu yang memakan korban jiwa yang banyak salah satunya Jiji atau Sandaime hokage. Mereka memindahkan klan uchiha dipinggiran desa dengan alasan untuk menjaga tahanan? SUNGGUH KONYOL. Apa mereka tidak berpikir? Desa ini ada karena Kedua klan terkuat berdamai. Dan akhirnya membentuk sebuah desa yaitu desa ini, Konohagakure no sato. Bahkan ia pernah diceritakan oleh Yukito. Madara yang memberikan nama itu.

Apakah ini rasa terima kasih pada mereka? Apakah benar? Jika benar ia akan menghancurluluhkan konoha yang sekarang. Lalu, membuat kembali konoha yang baru. Dimana tempat mereka hidup disana dengan damai dan juga mereka tidak memandang jabatan Seperti Uzushiogakure yang telah dihancurkan oleh ke-3 Aliansi Iwa-Kumo-Kiri

"Cepat pergi SIALAN! Atau aku akan menghancurkanmu sekarang juga." Matanya berubah menjadi Rinnegan, pola riak air dengan 9 tomoe yang mengelilinginya.

Minato bersama para tetua pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan 2 insan yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Yang satu sedih karena adiknya suatu hari pasti akan saling membunuh. Dan satu lagi karena tidak rela ditinggalkan klan Uchiha yang membuat ia hidup.

"-Eenggh.." Suara lenguhan mengintrupsi mereka. Mereka berdua menoleh keasal suara. Dan benar saja! Sasuke terbangun! Yaa... Kami-sama... Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalas perbuatan baikmu... "Nee-chan kenapa menangis? Kemana Nii-chan? Kok ada Megumi-nee?" Tanyanya masih lemas karena kejadian semalam. (Zyuki: JANGAN MIKIR YANG NGGAK NGGAK! *Mencoba mencairkan suasana*|Readers: BERISIK! SONO PERGI JAUH-JAUH RUBAH BULUK ! LAGI SERIUS NIH!)

Yukito dan megumi terdiam walaupun masih ada sebutir biji bulir air sehabis menangis (Err bingung bilangnya :v). Yukito memeluk sasuke sambil bergumam 'Maaf... Maaf.. Maaf...' berulang kali. Sasuke terdiam mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ia tertegun saat tau kalau kakaknya membunuh seluruh klan. Ia berharap semua itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi hanya ilusi. Ya.. Sebentar lagi ia akan bangun dibangunkan sang ibu tersayang. Itulah pikirannya

Megumi menunduk menatap sasuke yang masih dalam dekapan sahabatnya seakan tidak mau ditinggalkan. Ia masih menangis walaupun tidak terisak. Ya, Menangis akan kepedihan yang ia terima. Keluarga angkatnya? Hilang. Semuanya Hilang. Tidak ada yang tersisa hanya ada sahabat dan dua adik angkat.

Ia tidak mau jika kedua adik angkatnya itu akan saling membunuh. Walaupun masalahnya ada pada konoha. Ia membenci Konoha. Sangat membencinya. Walaupun ini desa tempat kelahirannya ia tidak peduli. Ini bukan Konoha yang ia kenal. Konoha yang dipimpin oleh Hiruzen, sandaime hokage. Bukan ayahnya dan para tetua busuk termakan usia itu. Ia bersumpah akan menghancurkan Konoha ini. Jika, ia telah mati sebelum mencapai tujuannya. Keturunannya akan melanjutkannya. Sampai keturunan terakhirnya.

Walaupun ia tidak yakin dapat menghancurkan konoha yang diperjuangkan Jiji-nya ini. Ia benar-benar harus menghilangkan dendam ini. Dendam hanya akan menimbulkan rantai kebencian. Dan ia tak boleh masuk dalam lingkaran setan itu. Sampai kapanpun.

.

 **[Yukito PoV]**

.

.

Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini Itachi...? Kau sudah tau kalau Sasuke masih belum bisa berdiri tanpa bantuan orang tua. Apa kau tega? Meninggalkan adikmu yang polos ini didalam kegelapan sendirian? Lingkaran Kebencian? Apa kau tega? Meninggalkan adikmu yang seperti kertas polos yang bisa terpengaruh apa saja.

Mengapa..? Mengapa..? Apa ini ada alasannya dengan Kudeta? Jika benar. kenapa kau tidak membiarkan kakakmu ini tau... Kau tak perlu menimbun kebencian sebanyak itu... Atau kau tak sanggup menceritakannya? Kita ini keluarga itachi... Kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku... Semuanya. Jika kita bertemu nanti aku ingin kau menceritakannya dari awal. Aku tak akan membiarkan kau mati tanpa menjelaskannya. Walaupun nyawaku taruhannya. Aku sebagai kakak harus tau penderitaan adiknya.

Apakah ada kakak yang tega meninggalkan adiknya dengan penderitaan sebanyak itu? Beban yang sangat banyak. Kau tak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi itachi. Aku sebagai kakak harus tau... Penderitaanmu -BRUK.

.

[Yukito PoV End] (Zyuki: Sungguh... saya tak tega membiarkan OC saya berbicara seperti itu. Hwaaaa... Gwe jadi meweek.. Hwaaaaa... Emaaak Babeeeh(?))

Yukito terjatuh. dalam keadaan masih memeluk adik tercintanya. Mata sasuke membulat melihat kakaknya terjatuh sambil memeluknya.

Megumipun sama kagetnya dengan sasuke. Ia menahan sakit didadanya yang makin menjadi-jadi. Melihat orang terdekatnya menderita itu sangat sakit. Bahkan, seorang kagepun tidak bisa melawan rasa sakitnya.

"Nee-chan! BANGUN! BANGUUN! BANGUN! NEE-CHAAN! BANGUN! Hiks.. Hiks.. Bangun.. Hiks.. Nee-chan.. Hiks..." Teriak sasuke terisak. Kenapa anak seumurannya harus dihadapkan oleh penderitaan sebanyak ini? Sakied tehu nggak?! (Zyuki: Anjrit. Alay mode -_-)

"Yuki-chan..."Gumam Megumi lirih. Ulu hatinya sakit... Semakin lama sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan akhirnya pandangannya mengabur. Yang ia ingat hanya ia sedang di taman bunga yang sangat indah bahkan disana banyak binatang yang berkumpul. "Apa ini surga?..." Gumamnya sebelum kegelapan menjeputnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

Yuuki: Hiks.. Hiks... Tak kusangka... Nii-chan hebat bingits buat kek begituan... HWEEEEEE... #Mewek.

Zyuki: Oey! Gwe masih pemula tauk! Ini masih jelek banget.

Yuuki: Ah elah diem! Sedih nih! Hiks! Hiks...

Zyuki: Gwe juga sempet nangis sih... Sangat menyentuh menurut gwe...

Yuuki: HWAAAAAA... Kenapa Uchiha klan mesti dibantaaaai~!

Zyuki: Karena itu memang alur ceritanya tehuk! Elu pikir buat uchiha klan dibantai nggak susah apa?! Apalagi tentang konflik, Konflik, dan Konflik. Modar aku lama-lama.

Yuuki: Eheheheh *Cengengesan* Kayaknya kita ngomong sendiri deh. Liat tuh para readers yang udah lumutan. Nii-chan nggak kasian? Eheheheheh...

Zyuki: *Kaget liat para readers* Yaa ampuuun! Maaf ! Maaf! Kami keasikan ngomong... Jadi, Ada yang mau bertanya tentang ini?

Ai: Akuuh! Akuuuh! *Melambaikan tangan*

Zyuki: yap! Silahkan.

Ai: Kenapa sih... TiP harus dipublish ulang?

Zyuki: Karena fic yang lama. Kata para readers sudah tidak layak pakai. *Muka datar*

Ai: HWEEEE... Kerja keras gwe selama ini dibuaaaang~!

Zyuki dan Yuuki: KERJA KERAS GUNDULMU! NUMPANG MASUK FIC ORANG SEMBARANGAN ELU BILANG KERJA KERAS, HAAAH?!

Ai: *Pundung sambil ngorek-ngorek tanah*

Mikano: Aku mau tanya nih... Kenapa sih Zyuki-nii baru muncul?

Zyuki: Oh.. Itu karena gwe yang mau. Buat bantu bantu adikku tersayang aja. udah cukup.

Ai: Eh! Eh! Aku mau tanya lagi! *Bangkit dari pundung* Apakah fic lama atau bisa kubilang yang aslinya akan didelete atau tidak?

Yuuki: Hmm.. Bisa jadi... Tergantung para readers dan teman-teman disekolah.

Ai: Ummm... Kataku sih lebih baik jangan. itu untuk pelajaran supaya kamu tau dimana letak kesalahannya!

Yuuki: Elu nuduh-nuduh orang sendirinya kagak buat fic blo'on! *Jitak kepala Ai*

Ai: Ittai~ *Jatoh*

Kurako(OC): Anoo... Apakah fic ini akan lanjut atau tidak?

Zyuki: Kalau itu sih tergantung para readers. Yang meminta ingin dilanjutkan dan tidak akan kami Voting. Jadi, Jangan salahkan kami yang tidak melanjutkan fic ini. Salah Readers sendiri yang tidak review :v .Karena fic ini juga kami potong karena kebanyakan. Aslinya ini 10K (Sama Chap 2).

Readers: *Pundung sambil ngorek ngorek tanah pake batang pohon* Jahatlah kau...

Yui(OC): Anoo... Aku mau tanya nih... Ficnya akan updete berapa hari sekali?

Zyuki: Kalau itu... mungkin paling cepet 1 minggu kalau lama 2 bulanan :D

Readers: KELAMAAN ITU MAH!

Yuuki: Daripada 1 tahun hayo?

Readers: (Mingkem)

Zyuki, Yuuki, And all chara: Oke. Arigatou Gozaimasu yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic yang masih butuh perbaikan ini. Maafkan kami jika ada kesalahan penulisan atau yang lainnya.. Kami sangat meminta maaf. Tunggu kami di Chapter berikutnya~!

.

[Obrolan singkat selesai] (Warning: Perkataan di atas tidak dikhususkan untuk menyinggung. Jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan perkataan atau kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Jadi, JAAAA, NEEEE~~~~~~! *Mesin Gila*)

.

.

.

.

.

PIP! PIP! PIP!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kresek! Kresek! "Arigatou minna... " Kresek! Kresek! "Jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan. walaupun itu pesan..." KRESEK! "...Singkat atau yang lainnya... Selamat tinggal..." Kresek! Kresek!

.

.

.

.::: Zyuki and Yuuki Hiroshi OUT:::.


	2. Chapter 2 Maaf kalau Pendek TAT

Minna-tachi! Yuuki dan kawan kawan kembali lagiii~ Baru beberapa hari fic ini dibuat. Tapi yuuki malah kangen sama kaliaaan... Kalian kangen nggak? Sepertinya chapter kemarin kurang dipahami oleh readers :v entahlah hanya menebak mungkin salah mungkin benar. Jadi, Jangan tersinggung ya!

ShappireOnyx Namiuchimaki : IYAAAAP! Siap pak!(!) Saya tidak akan menghapus fic nista itu! Sebagai gantinya saya akan publish KILAT! YEEEEY~ (?).

Yaaah.. Cuman segitu.. Padahal membalas Review itu serruuuu banggeet. AYO! Cepat cepat di review sebelum kehabisan! (?) *Pakai nada Promosi*

Oke. Sekarang karena yuuki dan kawan-kawan publishnya cepat. Silahkan dinikmati! Mohon maaf jika ada penulisan kata yang salah baik itu tidak disengaja walaupun disengaja. HAPPY READING! DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ!

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Warning_

 _._

 _._

 _Typo(s), OOC, Oc, Gaje, Abal-Abal, EyD ancur kena bom nagasaki, Alur kadang lambat kadang ngebut, Jurus pakai bahasa indonesia :v . Alive!MinaKhusi, Fem!Naru, Seluruh cerita berbeda dengan cerita 'Tobi itu Perempuan?' Yang lama. Dan yang paling penting..._

 _._

 _YANG TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH BACA!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Keterangan:**

"Hmmm" Human talking.

' _Hmm.._ ' Inner.

" **GAKI.** " Bijuu/Summoning Talking.

' _GAKI_ ' Bijuu/Summoning Thinking.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _(Yuuki: Gwe yang nuliiiss Yeeeey~)_

.

.

.

Dipagi hari yang cerah yang mengusik para warga maupun shinobi untuk bangun dari mimpi indah mereka. Terkecuali, 2 orang wanita yang berada di kasur rumah sakit yang telah disediakan.

Sudah sejak semalam mereka tidak sadarkan diri. Para dokter tidak tau apa yang membuat mereka tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin meminum racun? #PLAK!_KELEBIHANBEGO!# Ataukah mereka diserang oleh orang yang tak dikenal? Tapi, ada 2 hal yang membuat mereka bingung adalah tanda matahari di telapak tangan kanan wanita berambut merah. Dan tanda bulan ditelapak tangan kiri wanita berambut hitam.

Yang kedua adalah keluarga wanita berambut merah yang tak kunjung datang. Apakah mereka tidak peduli dengannya? Atau bagaimana?

"Enggggh..." Sebuah erangan dari wanita berambut merah memecah keheningan. "Dimana aku?"

Sang suster yang kebetulan sedang mengecek kondisi tubuh pasienpun tersenyum. "Kau ada dirumah sakit. Kemarin kau tak sadarkan diri."

"Benarkah?..." Gumamnya menunduk. ' _Apa yang terjadi?_ '

Sang suster pergi karena pekerjaannya telah selesai. Pintu tertutup rapat. Meninggalkan 2 wanita yang masih terbaring dikasurnya.

Wanita berambut merah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kanan tempat sahabatnya yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan sang adik sedang tertidur di tangan kanannya. Ia tersenyum miris.

' _Itachi..._ ' Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah erangan muncul dari bibir mungil wanita berambut hitam. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Pertama yang ia lihat adalah ruangan berwarna putih dengan sang adik yang ada di pangkuannya.

' _Sasuke..._ ' Ia tersenyum melihat adiknya mengigau dalam tidur. Entah apa yang di impikannya.

"Yukito? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya sosok berambut merah dengan iris violet menatapnya dengan tubuh masih terbaring dikasur. Wanita berambut hitam bernama Yukito itu mengangguk.

"Ini jam berapa Megumi?" Tanyanya penasaran. Sosok berambut merah yang bernama megumi itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah jam dinding yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

"Masih jam 8 lewat 45 menit. Kita masih punya waktu untuk pergi ketempat latihan yang direncanakan sebulan yang lalu, kan?" Tanya megumi kembali. Yukito mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan megumi. "Errr... Tapi tubuh kita masih belum bisa digerakkan... Mungkin, Pengaruh obat?"

Yukito sweatdrop atas otak sahabatnya yang biasanya cerdas malah jadi konslet begini. "Entahlah aku tak tau."

Megumi cemberut. "Mouu... Kau kenapa lagi sih? Setelah ditinggal adikmu masih saja seperti ini!". Yukito terdiam ia menatap adiknya yang masih tertidur. Apa ia lupa bahwa ia harus pergi ke akademi?

Andai saja ia bisa bergerak mungkin ia akan menendangnya langsung kedalam kelas.

.

.

.

Megumi yang dikacangin hanya tertawa hambar sambil sweatdrop. Mirip orang gila. "Oey... Dobe... DOBEEEE!"

Yukito mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sahabat yang biasanya pendiam itu. Mungkin ini sisi lainnya kali?

"Apaan siiih? Bisa diem kagak? Aku mau tidur tau..." Ucapnya santai seakan tak merasakan KI yang dikeluarkan sang generasi kedua dari ' _Akaichisio no Habanero_ '. "Oh iya.. Apa orang tuamu datang?"

Megumi diam ia menunduk sedih, Bagaimana mau di jenguk? Mereka seperti tak menganggapnya. Walaupun mereka mencoba meminta maaf padanya. Sama saja Tou-sannya sibuk. Lalu, Kaa-sannya harus menyiapkan segalanya untuk Naruko dan Menma. Entah ia dianggap apa?

Yukito yang sepertinya mengerti hanya menggumam. "Haah... Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan.. Kan, Masih ada Ha-"

' _BRAAAK!_ ' Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan sangat keras. Menampilkan wanita berambut kuning sepunggung dengan mata emeraldnya. Ia seperti habis berlari.

"H-Hana-chan?" Gumam megumi kaget.

"PAAAANJAAANG UMUUUR! Baru aja mau diomongin." Teriak Yukito OOC mengabaikan harga diri uchihanya.

' _Oey.. Kau itu Ahok, ya? Tumben dia kayak begitu._ ' Batin Hana tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. (Zyuki: Saya yakin readers-san tidak akan mengerti jalan pikirannya yang plin-plan.|Yuuki: #Pundung#)

"Hah... Tadi aku... hah.. Mendengar kabar bahwa.. Hah... Kalian pingsan... benar,kan?" Tanya Hana. Nggak ngeliat sahabatnya yang sweatdrop karena nggak melihat kalau mereka sedang terbaring diranjang rumah sakit.

"Kau bodoh, ya? Tak melihat kami apa?!" Teriak Megumi kesal karena sahabatnya yang satu ini otaknya selalu padat bukan cair walaupun ia sendiri nggak ngaca. Hana membalasnya dengan tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Maap." Hanya kata itu yang teru- _PLAAAK!_ (ZYuki: Elu ngapain ngikutin gweee?!|Yuuki: Biar keren, Nii-chan! #DIgamparlagi.)

Yukito yang dianggap angin hanya memperhatikan adiknya dengan sangat teliti diikuti pandangannya yang menajam seakan mau menerkam adiknya yang tak kunjung bangun. Elu kata kagak pegel apa tangan ditindih kek begitu?!

"Otouto... Bangun..." Gumam Yukito dengan suara SANGAT lembut. Gumaman itu diabaikan oleh adiknya yang masih bergelut dalam mimpi. Dengan iler mengucur deras dari mulutnya.

Yukito yang kesal makin mengeraskan volume suaranya. "Otouto bangun!"

Masih diabaikan oleh adiknya?! APWAAA?! Apakah ia ingin membangunkan uchiha madaraa versi perempuan?! _#PLAK!_ (Madara: Gwe laki-laki tulen bego.|Yuuki: HALAAH bohong! Itu bukti rambut elu panjang apa?|Madara: Katon: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU.|Yuuki: #Gosong.)

"OTOUTO BANGUUUUN!" Teriak yukito makin greget sampai badannya bisa di gerakkan lagi. Ia menendang sasuke sampai menabrak tembok.

Sasuke mengerang kesakitan. Udah dipaksa keluar mimpi kejedot tembok pulak?! Sakit tauk!

"Ittai..." Gumamnya menahan sakit. "Kaa-s-" Ia terkejut melihat kakaknya didepannya. Sungguh ia lupa kalau Ka- ups Maksudnya Nee-san paling benci dipanggil 'Kaa-san'

"Kau panggil aku apa? Sasu-chan..."Ujarnya dengan lembut. selembut gergaji mesin(?). Sasuke meneguk ludah ketakutan melihat nee-channya seperti ini seperti melihat Madara Uchiha bangkit lagi dengan wujud baru.

"Gomen Onee-cha-an..." Tapi gumaman itu tak didengarkan olehnya. Ia berjalan kearah sasuke dengan langkah pelan. Bagai shinigami yang akan mengambil nyawa sasuke.

Semenit kemudian terdengar suara teriakan minta ampun dari Sasuke Uchiha dari rumah sakit.

.

.

.

[Skip Time]

.

.

Terlihat 3 wanita berambut warna-warni sedang berbicara serius di sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari Elemen kayu atau Mokuton. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Karena dari sini nggak kedengeran suaranya... _#PLAK!_

"Kau serius, Yuki-chan? Kau tidak menyesal, Kan?" Tanya si rambut kuning a.k.a Hana Haruno. Raut wajahnya menampakan kekhawatiran atas sahabatnya ini.

"Yaa... Keputusanku sudah bulat. Jika kalian ingin menghalangiku silahkan." Jawab sang rambut hitam a.k.a. Yukito Uchiha. Sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku bisa apa?"

"Hmm... Apa tak ada cara lain?" Tanya si rambut merah a.k.a. Megumi uzumaki angkat bicara. Dan jawabannya tau, kan? Hanya berupa gelengan. "Kalau aku sih terserahmu Yuki-chan. Karena aku juga tak tau apa yang terjadi kedepannya. Pesanku hanya : Jaga dirimu dan jangan mati. Itu saja."

Yukito mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Hana menunjukan gelagat ingin bertanya. "Kau pergi kapan?"

"Umm.. Mungkin besok jam 3 pagi. Hari juga telah sore, kan? Lagipula amegakure itu jauh baka." Jawab yukito memelas. Hana menepuk jidatnya lalu menoleh kearah megumi yang sedang berfikir.

"Hmm.. Sebaiknya, kau jangan pergi yukito. Mengingat adikmu yang polos itu pasti akan lebih cepat masuk kedalam kutukan klan uchiha. Aku tau kau tak akan pernah masuk kesana. Tapi, ini sasuke yang masih kecil." Gumam megumi panjang tak biasanya ia berbicara seperti itu. Jari telunjuknya ia tekuk didagu pose berfikir.

Yukito terdiam. pandangannya lurus kedepan. ' _Apa iya?_ ' itu pikirannya sekarang.

"Kalau itu aku setuju ! Apa kamu tak tega? Adikmu itu lhoo..." Hana mengiyakan ucapan megumi.

Yukito masih diam tak bergeming. Ia bingung harus apa. "Hn. Mungkin aku akan menunggunya menjadi gennin lalu aku akan membuat rencana. Khu...khu..khu..." Ia menyeringai. Sungguh ia mirip sekali madara uchiha generasi kedua.

Megumi menatap yukito intens. Didalam pikirannya ia sedang dilanda perasaan tak enak yang akan terjadi dengan yukito. Entah apa itu yang pasti lebih berbahaya dari kematian. "Yuki... Kau yakin akan pergi? Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku akan menunggunya menjalani survival battle. Kalau rencananya sih..."

.

.

.

.

 **(Zyuki: Gwe yang nulis yak :v Mulai dari sini gwe yang ambil alih).**

.

.

.

.

 **[Skip time malam hari setelah ujian gennin (err apa ya namanya?) di Uchiha compund]**

.

.

' _Tadaima!_ ' Seru suara cempreng dari luar rumah.

"Okaeri nasai... Kau sudah pulang, ne. Sasuke... Bagaimana testnya?" Tanya wanita berambut hitam sepaha dengan poni kanannya yang panjagn sebelah menutupi mata kanannya (Kalo bingung bayangin aja madara cwe :v) a.k.a Yukito Uchiha. Ia menggunakan celemek putih dengan pinggirannya berwarna pink.

"Tentu saja aku berhasil lulus! Aku kan hebat!" Teriak Sasuke kelewat semangat sambil memeluk kakaknya.

Yukito membawa sasuke ke ruang makan. Ia telah menyiapkan makan malam dari tadi. "Oh iya? Bagus dong kalau kau lulus. Kupikir kau tidak akan lulus." Ejeknya.

Sasuke cemberut. Kenapa sih kakaknya seperti ini? "Oh iya! Nee-chan janji, kan? Mana hadiahnya!". Yukito tersentak. Wajahnya menjadi serius. Ia masih belum siap meninggalkan adik kesayangannya seorang diri. Tapi, ini demi mereka berdua.

"Tentu. Nee-chan tidak akan lupa! Sekarang tutup matamu." Perintah yukito. Sasuke menutup matanya. Wajahnya menampakan senyuman yang lebar.

Yukito tersenyum miris. Ia mengambil sesuatu dikantungnya. Ternyata itu Hiate-atenya yang ia simpan. Ia memang berniat memberikannya pada adiknya. karena dia sebentar lagi akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Akhirnya yukito melepas hiate-ate milik adiknya yang terpasang di jidat lalu memakaikan hitai-ate berwarna hitam miliknya. "Sekarang buka matamu."

Sasuke menatap polos kearah yukito. Ia bingung apa yang di berikan kakaknya. Saat melihat cermin matanya membulat. "K-Kenapa, Kenapa Nee-chan memberiku HITAI-ATE Nee-chan?" Ujar sasuke menatap tak percaya kearah kakaknya yang tersenyum.

"Karena aku merasa umurku sudah tak panjang lagi." Bohongnya. Ia memang sudah merencanakan ini dengan sahabatnya.

"TIDAAK! NEE-CHAAN TIDAK BOLEH PERGI!" Teriak sasuke tidak terima kakaknya mati. Yukito menggeleng pelan.

' _Rencana ini harus berhasil. Ini juga ada hubungannya denganmu sasuke._ ' Batinnya. "Yaa. Siapa yang tau, kan?" Ujar yukito mengangkat bahunya.

Pipi sasuke sembab. Memang ia sempat menangis tadi. Kakaknya mati? Tidak mungkin! Nee-channya keluarga terakhir yang ia miliki selain Itachi.

"Ssst. Jangan menangis, Nee-ch-" Perkataanya terpotong ketika sasuke memeluknya. Ia tersenyum manis.

"HUAAAA! NEE-CHAN TIDAK BOLEH PERGIII!" Teriaknya tak karuan menginginkan kakaknya bersama dengannya. Yukito meletakan jari telunjuk kanannya tepat di mulut sasuke kecil.

"Ssst. Kubilang jangan berisik atau kau akan terdengar oleh orang la-" Perkataannya terpotong. Matanya membulat ketika kunai menancap tepat pada jantungnya. "OHOK!"

"NEE-CHAAN! _**(Hiks)**_ KAU TIDAK APA-APA KAAN! _**(Hiks) (Hiks).**_ " Teriak sasuke keras ketakutan melihat sosok berjubah hitam dengan tudung. Tapi, yang paling seram adalah ... MATANYA BERWARNA PUTIH PUCAT.

"Otouto... Pergi... _**(Ohok)**_... Pergi dan melapor _**(OHOK)**_ Pada-... Jiji..." Gumamnya lirih dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kanannya menyentuh dahi adiknya. Sampai kegelapan menjemputnya.

"Khu.. Khu.. Khu... Rupanya sang adik yang berteriak, ya? Hooo?" Ucap sang berjubah hitam bertudung itu mendekatkan kepalanya kepada wajah sasuke yang ketakutan setengah hidup(?). Ia melepas Hitai-ate kakaknya lalu memeluknya.

Menenangkan... Ya. Tenang dan hangat. Itulah yang ia rasakan ketika memeluk pelindung kepala milik kakak tercintanya itu. Didalam hatinya ia sakit. Sakit ketika melihat kakaknya mati dihadapannya sendiri. Keluarga terakhirnya telah mati. Dan sekarang tinggal menunggu waktu untuk membalaskan dendamnya yang lama.

Tiba-tiba petir menyambar. Sasuke yang melihat cahaya petir itu menyinari bawah tudung orang yang ada didepannya ini. Matanya melebar ketika melihatnya.

"Nii-san?"

Itachi. Ia melihat itachi yang memasang wajah datar seolah-olah tidak berbuat salah kepada nee-channya. Dalam hatinya ia telah berteriak menyumpah serapahi itachi yang membunuh Nee-channya.

Itachi yang tak punya pilihan lain akhirnya membawa mayat nee-chan lalu menghilang dengan shunsin.

Sasuke masih terkejut. Ia terkejut ketika melihat kakaknya membunuh Nee-channya juga. Apakah tak cukup keluarganya? Apakah tak cukup? Ia menangis, Menangisi kepergian nee-channya yang ia anggap telah _'mati'_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Di hutan perbatasan Konoha]**

.

.

 _'POFF'_ Sebuah kepulan asap menampilkan 2 insan. Yang satu orang yang berjubah tudung (Entah apa namanya :v) Yang kedua wanita yang digendong oleh orang tadi.

"Tchih. Setidaknya berhasil mengelabui sasuke. Tapi, bukannya ini malah menambah dendam yang ia terimanya? ARRRGH aku bingung!" Ujar orang bertudung itu. Ia mengeluarkan handseal sederhana lalu mengucapkan ' _KAI_ '

Kepulan asap **[Lagi]** tercipta disana menampilkan wanita cantik dengan kulit seputih porselen dan rambut hitam ravennya yang panjangnya sudah sepaha.

Wanita yang digendongnya juga bangun. "Boss. Tugasku sudah selesai! Bye~" Setelah itu kepulan asap **[Lagi]** tercipta disana.

 _'TAP ! TAP !'_ Dua orang wanita berambut beda warna yang satu kuning yang satu merah muncul disana. Berdiri tegap menatap temannya yang berambut hitam tadi.

"Huuft.. Kau mengacaukannya lagi Yukito..." Gumam si rambut merah dengan malas. Ia bersidekap dada sambil menunjuk hidung mancung teman berambut hitamnya yang bernama Yukito itu.

"Eheheheh... Maap.. Lagipula tadi terdesak. Maaf ya Megumi..." Balasnya tertawa hambar menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Terdesak apanya! Kau mengkhawatirkan kami tau! Saat melihat sasuke menekuk lututnya sambil menangis. Kau tau?" Sekarang yang rambut kuning yang menimbrung.

"Iya deh.. Maafin dong! Maaf ya Megumi, Hana... Oh iya. Sekarang sudah saatnya aku pergi. Tolong jaga adikku ya?" Pesan Yukito kepada kedua temannya -Coret- Sahabatnya itu. Ia bersiap pergi terbukti oleh lutut kanannya yang sudah ia tekuk bersiap melompat.

"Oke! Jangan lupa kirimkan pesan pada kami, ya? Dan ingat! Jaga dirimu! Oke?" Balas Megumi senang. Wajahnya terlihat ceria walaupun hatinya tidak rela ditinggal sahabat karibnya ini. Tapi apa daya?

"Siip deh! Jaaa~" Teriak Yukito lalu melompat dengan cepat kearah hutan. Tujuannya sekarang adalah Amegakure sekaligus tempat organisasi kriminal Rank-S yang ada disana.

.

.

.

.

.

[Diperjalanan yang sunyi :v]

.

.

Yukito PoV

.

Aku senang sekaligus sedih. Senang karena dapat bertemu dengan itachi. Sedih meninggalkan konoha, Sahabatku, dan Adikku. Entah perasaan asing ini selalu hinggap jika aku pergi menjalanani misi Rank-S.

Aku telah sampai di perbatasan Desa Kumo (Zyuki: ARRGH! GWE LUPA DESA AME ITU DIMANAAAA?! KIRI ATO KUMOOOO?! *Suara sapi* Oh iya! Maaf motong cerita! terpaksa ini disuruh sama adik saya :v). Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di amegakure yang author sendiri nggak tau dimana. Sungguh tak bertanggung jawab.

' _KRESEK! KRESEK!_ ' Suara kantong plastik-ehh salah salah. Maksudku semak-semak yang berisi daun(?) bergerak-gerak. Sepertinya ada musuh disekitar sini.

Ku keluarkan kunai dari kantong senjata. Beruntung kali ini aku sedang pakai topeng dan jubah yang tadi kupakai.

"Siapa disana?" Tanyaku dingin dengan suara yang terlatih eh. salah, Maksudku suara buatanku atau Suara laki-laki(?).

Terdengar kekehan diikuti bayangan hitam keluar dari sana. Ketika tampak dekat aku melihat... Pemuda berpierching dengan rambut jabrik berwarna oranye. Ia memakai jubah dengan pola awan merah. AKATSUKI!

"Hai... Nona.." Gumamnya. Aku terkejut. agar tidak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. aku memukulnya, sambil berkata.

"Sepertinya kau salah orang. Dan juga... aku ini laki-laki." Bohongku tentunya dengan suara buatan. Dengan bodohnya ia percaya.

"Kau terlihat kuat. Bagaimana kalau kau masuk organisasiku." Ucapnya lagi. Aku tersentak walupun tak terlihat olehnya.

"Organisasi? Organisasi apa?" Balasku pura-pura tak tau. Walaupun dalam hati aku bersyukur karena menemukan salah satu anggotanya. Jadi aku tak per repot-repot mencarinya berkeliling desa.

"Tentu saja ORGANISASI AKATSUKI." Ujarnya autis. Aku melongo tak percaya. Apakah ini orang-orang dari akatsuki? Semoga saja adikku tidak seperti ini... Semoga...

"EEh? Memangnya ada?" Tanyaku berpura-pura kembali. Aku bersidekap dada bergaya seperti Uchiha madara. Ya, Aku suka bergaya seperti ini. Entah kenapa?

"Tentu saja! Kita akan mengumpulkan semua bijuu lalu menguasai dunia yang penuh kebencian ini." Jawabnya lalu dengan wajah blo'on ia mengangkat kedua tangannya menghadap kearah bulan. Aku bingung.. Ini organisasi penjahat atau organisasi perkumpulan orang bodoh sih?

"Tentu. Kalau itu tujuannya." Balasku menyeringai walaupun tak terlihat.

"Emm.. Bolehku tanya. Namamu siapa?"

O..ow... Ini pertanyaan paling gawat. Bagaimana ini? Aha! Mungkin berbohong seperti itu bisa !

"Khu.. Khu... Khu... Namaku adalah.. Uchiha Madara..." Ujarku berbohong masih bersidekap dada. Dalam hatiku aku sudah tertawa guling-guling dengan jawaban bodoh yang kukeluarkan. Walaupun aku mirip tapi tak masalah bukan? Ahahahahah.

Kulihat matanya membulat tapi di wajahnya tercipta raut ketidak percayaannya. "Oh ya? Bisa dibuktikan?"

"Tentu." Ujarku mengaktifkan mata Eternal mangekyou saringgan. Sejak kecil aku selalu menggunakan ini dan tidak buta. Entah kenapa? Jadi aku menganggapnya seperti ini. (Yuuki: Maaf Gami-nee yuuki ambil ide ceritanya :D Gomen ... Gomen XD|Zyuki: Hush! Hush! Sana balik! Ini cerita bagian gwe!|Yuuki: Iye ah ! Berisik! #Ngacir).

Ia terkejut kembali ketika melihat mangekyou dari mataku. Karena tercipta bolongan yang bisa melihat mataku. (Eerr agaknya enggak nyambung deh. ***Digampar karena motong cerita mulu*** ).

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanyaku masih dalam posisi tadi. Ia terlihat berfikir lalu mengiyakan ucapanku. Ia memberiku perintah untuk mengikutinya. Walaupun aku tak sudi mendengar perintahnya.

Kami berjalan terus hingga sampai pada menara yang ujungnya seperti antena entah apa itu. Sampai saat ini juga aku masih terus memakai topengku.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucapnya lalu mendongak keatas setelah itu masuk kedalam menara dengan langkah pelan. Kataku sih dia sok cool. Mukanya aja udah kaya preman ibu kota. Gimana mau cool?

Aku mengangguk lalu mengikutinya. Sekarang aku harus membiasakan diri irit bicara. Tapi, nanti kalau aku memberi taukan nama madara... Mungkin mereka akan kaget. Hm... PAKAI ITU SAJA!

Kulihat anggota-anggota organisasi sedang duduk-duduk disofa. Ada yang bermain tanah liat dengan ikat kepala Iwagakure. Ada yang bermain boneka dengan ikat kepala Sunagakure. Ada yang sedang menghitung uang dan ada yang sedang komat-kamit tidak jelas dengan ikat kepala Amegakure. Dan yang lainnya.

Dan yang membuatku senang adalah... Wanita berambut biru dan ITACHI! Gyaaaa! ***Abaikan -_-***. Akhirnya aku akan mempunyai teman baru. Eeh? Kok tatapannya kepadaku tajam ya? Mirip piso. Ah sudahlah.

"Bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu." Tanya pemuda berambut oranye tadi. Aku mengangguk. Hmm... Sepertinya pura-pura autis seperti mereka boleh juga...

"Watashi wa Uchiha Tobi desu! Yoroshiku onegai simasu!" Ujarku penuh semangat errr mungkin sedikit bumbu autis. Kulihat mereka semua melongo melihatku, Apalagi itachi dan pemuda oranye itu.

"O-Oh... Namaku Uchiha Itachi... Hn," Aku membatin ' _Aku sudah tau semua tentangmu, bodoh._ '

"Namaku Hoshigaki Kisame.." Pemuda hiu berambut biru tua dan kulit biru. Aku bingung sebenarnya dia spesies apa?

"Aku Konan.." Balas wanita berambut biru itu sambil tersenyum. Mataku berbinar entah apakah terlihat atau tidak. Tapi aku yakin terlihat.

"Pein." Errr... Ini dia pemuda oranye berpierching. Hufft- dasar jelek!

"Deidara."

"Sasori."

"Aku kakuzu dan yang beruban itu Hidan." Aku melongo. Mukanya jelek banget. Walaupun yang beruban itu manis. Khe.. Khe.. Khe.. Sepertinya cocok untuk ide doujinshi yang dibuat Yuuki.

"Yay! Salam kenal minna!" Teriakku mengangkat tangan kananku dengan jari telunjuk mendongak keatas.

"Hn/Salam kenal/Iya/BlaBlaBla*Komat Kamit*" Jawab mereka. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka seperti melihat teman-teman diakademi.

.

.

[Yukito PoV End]

.

"Leader-sama... Apakah ada misi?" Tanya yukito berjongkok khas prajurit tempur. Padahal mukanya sudah merah padam karena seumur hidupnya belum pernah melakukan ini kecuali, saat ia bermain Raja-Rajaan bersama sahabatnya dulu.

"Tidak. Untuk saat ini kita akan nganggur." Jawab Pein.

'BUAAAGH!' Muncul cahaya merah dan ungu bersamaan dengan itu wajah pein bonyok.

"HOEY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! Eh.. Yuuki Dan Zyuki toh. Kenapa?"

"Seharusnya gwe yang nanya! Kenapa elu ngubah-ngubah naskah, hah?!" Teriak Zyuki geram.

"Eh rubah buluk! Elu kagak ngasih naskahnya Blo'on!"

"Ah ehlah boong lu! Gwe udah ngasih naskahnya, Bego!"

"Pein. Ini Naskahnya..." (Konan)

"Hn. Coba gwe liat." (Pein). Pas diliat.

TBC...

"What? Tubercullosis?" (Pein)

"Eh tolol. Itu TBC To Be Continnued- Eh? Kok TBC? Hwaaaa..." (Yuuki)

"Hn. Gwe sengaja, Karena itu gwe datang. MUAHAHAHAHAHAH-BUAAAG! *Digampar Yuuki*" (Zyuki)

"Nii-chan Pe'a! Bukannya kita disuruh untuk tidak motong cerita, HAAH? *Aroma wangi tersebar ke penjuru ruangan*" (Yuuki)

Semuanya pada teler.

OKe minna.. TBC YAAK! JAAAAA-Ne~~~~~

.

.

.

TBC

.

Yuuki: Akhirnya TBC juga. Eh. Tapi kok pingsan yak? Ah masa bodo. Oh iya! Jangan lupa RnR! *Menghilang dengan cahaya merah*

.

.

.

..:::Yuuki Hiroshi OUT!:::..

.

.

..:::Zyuki Hiroshi OUT! *Masih dalam keadaan teler*:::..


	3. Chapter 3: Exam in Death Forest? Madara?

_Yooo... Minna-tachii... Apa kabar kalian semuaaaa? Ada yang sakit? Keciaaan deeeh. (Readers : Belum pernah dibacok nih anak). Becanda kok. Semoga cepet sembuh lah. Maaf yak kalian nungguin fic ini sampai Lumutan sana-sini heheheh. Oke gak usah banyak cing-cong.. Gomenne.. Maaf aku gak bisa ngomong banyak Karena ini Zyuki yang ketik. Berhubung ini fic milikki aku mulai ya? Ceritanya. Janagn lupa tuk Review! ^~^_

 _Yang menunggu Naru-chan muncul. Disini ada lhooo... Dan aku bikin spesial untuk 'Uzumaki Megami' & 'ShappireOnyx Namiuchimaki' atas permintaan Yuuki sebelum kerumah nenek. Eheheheheh..._

 _Oke Happy Reading to my fic !_

.

.

.

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Itachi kini telah bersama kakaknya di organisasi bernama akatsuki. Walaupun ia tak tau jika itu adalah kakaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Why? Why Be Like This?By Zyuki &Yuuki Hiroshi

.

.

Warning

.

Typo, OOC, OC, EyD hancur, Fem!Naru, Tidak sama seperti film aslinya. Dan terakhir...

.

YANG TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH BACA!

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading, Minna ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

 **[ITACHI PoV]**

.

Aku terbangun dan melihat bahwa hari telah sore. Kulihat keatas pohon tempatku menyender. Ternyata anak itu masih ada.

Anak itu? Ya. Itu adalah partnerku sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Ia bernama Tobi, Yang kubingungkan ada dua darinya. Yaitu, Pertama Chakranya hampir mirip dengan Nee-san walaupun samar. Dan yang kedua adalah...

Uchiha terakhir hanya kami bertiga. Nee-san, Aku dan Otouto. Jadi, Sebenarnya siapa dia?

Kulihat kearah timur, Ternyata matahari sudah mau kembali ke persembunyiannya. Biasanya jam segini Nee-san akan marah jika aku tak pulang _(Zyuki : Malang sekali kau tak tau kalau tobi itu kakakmu itachi -_-)_. Tapi, aku tak peduli hal itu. Menurutku, Melihat matahari terbenam adalah keindahan alam paling terindah yang pernah kulihat.

Sayang itu semua harus terhenti karena Leader Akatsuki mentelepatiku. Ia mengatakan untuk aku dan Tobi pulang kemarkas. Karena ada misi. Entah misi apa, Yang pasti mungkin tak jauh dari memasak atau menangkap Ayam kampung sebelah(?).

Kutatap kembali keatas pohon tempat tobi tertidur. Ia terlihat nyenyak sekali tertidur seperti itu. Walaupun aku tak melihatnya karena ia memakai topeng. Eheheheh...

Kupanggil Tobi dari bawah pohon _(Yaiyalah masa' dari langit -_-)_.Ia terbangun menatapku seraya menguap. Apa nafasnya tidak bau? _(Zyuki : Aku yakin kalau kau bilang itu kepada tobi. Ia akan membunuhmu itachi)_.

"Kita dipanggil Leader." Ucapku masih menatap kearah tobi yang turun dengan jubah yang berkibar layaknya Jemuran kering. _(Author Dikubur kedalam sumur)_.

Kulihat Tobi mengangguk. "Leader B*k*p manggil? Buat apaan?" Balasnya. Aku mengangkat bahu. Tidak tau.

"Lebih baik kita pergi jika tidak mau menjadi sasaran empuk majalahnya." Ucapku lalu memulai berlari diikuti Tobi.

.

.

 **[Itachi PoV OFF]**

.

.

.

.

 _Why be Like This?_

.

.

.

Terlihat dua sosok berambut merah dan kuning. Mereka berdua terlihat berbincang di bangku taman yang mereka duduki.

"Ujian Chunnin sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Semoga saja Yuki-chan baik-baik saja, ya? Aku rindu dengannya." Ucap sosok berambut merah dengan iris mata Violet. A.K.A. Uzumaki Megumi.

Sosok berambut kuning dengan iris mata emerald. A.K.A. Haruno Hana mengangguk. "Semoga saja."

.

.

 _WBLT ?_

.

.

Terlihat dua sosok yang berlari ke arah desa Amegakure atau Desa hujan. Mereka berdua adalah Itachi dan Tobi. Memang dari tempat tadi yang biasa mereka singgahi untuk melihat matahari terbenam tidak jauh dari desa amegakure.

Setelah 45 menit perjalanan, Mereka sampai didepan menara Eifel _(Eeh Salah... Maksudnya..)_ Menara dengan ujung atasnya yang lancip mirip menara eifel. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam dan melihat..

Pria berambut oranye jabrik sedang membaca novel bersampul oranye dengan gambar Silang _(X)_ dan terkadang ia tertawa mesum dengan darah mengucur dari hidungnya. A.K.A. Pein.

Kedutan muncul di kepala Tobi. Tapi, Dia kan lagi penyamaran menjadi laki-laki dan masa' Laki-laki nggak suka sama yang namanya Novel 'Porn'. Kan aneh. _(Padahal Zyuki juga nggak suka kek begituan -_-" Tapi sukanya... Yaoi lah dikiiit.. Gak sampai yang.. Ekhem.. ekheman... Ngilu rasaya ... :p)._

"Senpai! Kenapa manggil? Biasanya langsung bilang lewat ? Setan apa nih?" Tanya Tobi nggak nyambung. Pein yang sadar diliatin melirikkan matanya kearah Tobi.

"Kalian lama sih... Aku kan bosen.." Jawabnya tambah nggak nyambung. Itachi yang nggak ngomong mempunyai gelagat ingin ngomong.

"Ayam apa? Kampung apa? Biar kita yang cari." Ucap Itachi datar sambil bersidekap dada. Pein menatap bingung Itachi. Maklum ia bingung Wong PIKUN.

"Maksudnya? Aku mau ngasih kalian misi..." Pein menggantung perkataannya membuat Tobi geregetan buat makan tuh Yahiko.

"Misi... Misi... Emmm... Misi..." Pein masih berfikir. "Misi... Misi apaan yak? Ehh coba liat naskahnya."

"Nih.." _( Itachi, Nyerahin berkas naskah)_

"Hmmm.. Hmmm.. Oke ... THOR! ULANGIN WOY!" _(Manggut manggut)_

.

.

.

.

 _Berisik lu -_- Maaf minna terjadi kesalahan letak geografis indonesia ada di? (Di Gebuk massa)_

.

.

.

 _ **OKE BACK TO STORY!**_

.

.

"Kalian tau Ujian Chunnin akan diselenggarakan, kan?" Tanya pein dan hanya dijawab anggukan. "Misi kalian adalah menangkap Jinchuriki Kyuubi dan Ichibi pada Ujian chunnin yang akan diselenggarakan di KONOHA."

Itachi berpoker face 'ria' dan Tobi melongo mendengarnya. Jinchuriki kyuubi? Jangan gila. Itu kan teman dan adik temannya. Walaupun temannya tidak akan ketauan karena Kyuubi yang ia miliki adalah murni dari Kami-sama atau lebih mudahnya megumi itu Kyuubi sendiri dan yang ada didalam tubuhnya adalah rubah peliharaannya. _(Ketauan Ngarang :v)._

"Ekhem.. Sekarang mulai... Tapi, Kau tobi masakin Takoyaki dulu dong. Laper nih." Ucap Pein kepada Tobi yang masih melongo.

"Yeeeee... Serah lah.." Balas tobi sembuh dari kepelongoannya. Ia berjalan kearah dapur didalam markas.

Dia mengambil daging gurita mentah yang sudah dipotong-potong lalu merebusnya. Sedangkan, Ia sedang membuat adonan untuk Takoyaki. Setelah selesai ia membakar adonan cair itu dipanggangan khusus takoyaki. Ia menaruh gurita yang tadi direbus pada setengah dari adonan itu _(Yg lagi dipanggang)_. Setelah itu ia menuangkan kembali adonan yang ia buat kepanggangan untuk menghasilkan bulatan sempurna. Begitulah sampai Takoyaki itu berjumlah 24 buah.

Tobi mengambil piring lalu menatanya berbentuk persegi panjang. Lalu menuangkan bubuk rumput laut _(Rumput laut yang di jadikan seperti merica bubuk tapi warna hijau)_ ia menambahkan bawang khas Jepang dan menuangkan kecap tiram dan untuk toping terakhir ia menaruh Daun Selada. Dan TARAAAA JADI. _(Resep dari Yuuki yang aku sendiri nggak sengaja ngeliatnya dari buku diarynya :v Muahahahahah... Bersiaplah aku untuk kena bogeman mentah darinya.. Tapi buatannya enak lho.. Walaupun baru umur 11 tahun JEMPOL DEH! Dan sangat susah banget Mendeskripsikannya :p)_

"Nih.." Ucap Tobi setelah sampai didepan Pein sambil menaruh Takoyaki di Meja deket tempat tidur."Dah yak.. Gwe pergi dulu Bayy~ Bay~"

Setelah semua kejadian itu selesai, Itachi dan Tobi pergi ke Konoha tempat mereka dahulu tinggal. Diperjalanan mulus tanpa adanya halangan dari Bandit gunung maupun Missing-nin. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

.

.

 **[Tobi/Yukito PoV]** _(Zyuki : Jangan sampai lupa namanya lho :v)_

.

Yossh... Aku kembali Konohagakure no SATO! Setelah sekian lama dikabarkan mati aku akan melangkahkan lagi kesana! Hahahah... Oh iyaya... Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke ya? Apakah dia tambah dendam pada Itachi? ARRRGH... Kenapa bebanku sangat berat siih?! Ah sudahlah... Lagipula aku akan kembali ke Konoha...

Karena Itachi belum tau bahwa aku dikabarkan mati... Berarti... Jika aku membuat bunshin supaya menggantikanku disana... Aku akan dikira hantu. Kalau aku tidak membuat bunshin, Maka Itachi akan kebingungan mencariku... Haaaah... Bagaimana ya?

Yasudah lah 'Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, Mari kita buka lembaran yang baru' Entah itu pepatah siapa. Itu muncul saja diotakku. Ngomong-ngomong soal pepatah apakah itachi sudah mengartikan pepatah yang dulu aku katakan? Pepatah terakhir yang kukatakan 3 hari sebelum aku melaksakan Misi itu. Misi yang membawa malapetaka bagi Clanku. Andai saja saat itu aku menolak misi itu. Mungkin, aku masih berada di Konoha bersama keluarga dan sahabatku.

.

 ** _[Flashback Training Ground Uchiha]_**

.

 _"Itachi.. Bisakah kau kemari?" Tanya Remaja bersurai hitam-raven sepunggung a.k.a. Uchiha Yukito memanggil Anak 12 tahun di antara hidungnya ada masing-masing garisan halus yang pendek a.k.a. Uchiha Itachi._

 _"Ada apa, Nee-chan?" Tanya Itachi kebingungan. Yukito tersenyum._

 _"Apakah kamu mau bekerja keras untuk menaikan derajat klan kita?" Tanya Yukito. Itachi mengangguk mantap._

 _"Tentu saja Nee-chan!" Yukito tersenyum mendengarnya._

 _" 'Kau tidak akan bisaberjalan maju jika kau tidak bisa merangkak.' Buktikanlah. Aku akan menunggu dan memegang ucapanmu." Ujar Yukito masih tersenyum seakan itu kata-kata terakhir yang bisa ia ucapkan._

 _Itachi yang mendengarnya terlihat kebingungan. Sambil membatin 'Apa maksud Nee-chan?'_

 _"Sudahlah. Ayo pulang..."_

.

 ** _[Flashback OFF]_**

.

Mataku memanas mengingatnya. Dan tanpa kusadari Liquid bening terjatuh dari mataku. Mengingatnya saja membuat hatiku sakit walaupun itu tertutup oleh senyum palsuku. Rasanya seperti Terbakar dalam tumpukan Es. Sakit tapi tertutupi.

Aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku harus kuat. Bermimpi menjadi sekuat madara. Aku tidak boleh menangis. TIDAK BOLEEEEH SAMPAI KAPANPUN ITU! Aku tidak akan sudi jika menangis apalagi dihadapan desa. Selama aku didesa. Tempat tinggalku ataupun kamarku. Tidak boleh... Tidak boleh...

.

 **[Tobi/Yukito PoV OFF]** _(Hiks... Hiks.. Sedihnyuuuaa T_T)_

.

"Kau kenapa Tobi? Kita sudah sampai lho.." Ucap Itachi mengingatkan sekaligus khawatir dicampur rasa senang karena sudah didepan Konoha dan bisa bertemu kakaknya lagi.

Tobi melirik Itachi. Dibalik topengnya ia cemberut karena habis menangis DIHADAPAN DESANYA PULAK _(Capslock Jebol)_. "Kita ke desa masa pakai jubah ini? Lebih baik kita pakai Henge dan Nama samaran. Dasar dobe."

"Hn." Keringat bercucuran didahi Itachi. Melihat aura yang dikeluarkan Tobi. Yaitu, Aura tentang kepedihan, Balas dendam yang tidak terbalaskan, Bangga, Senang, Dan Kebahagiaan. Kepedihan karena mengingat masalalu. Balas dendam pada Danzo. Bangga karena adiknya akan menjadi chunnin walaupun ia tak tau pasti. Senang karena bisa kembali. Dan Kebahagiaan bertemu adik, Dan sahabatnya. Dan itu semua menjadi satu.

"Baiklah... Pertama nama samaran. Aku Ryusuke Atane dan akan menjadi warga sipil dan menjadi Wanita." Ucap Tobi dengan kilatan mata tajam+Lembut. (Entah apa jadinya).

"Aa... Aku.. Akita Michiro... Dan akan menjadi warga sipil laki-laki..." Balas Itachi. Setelah itu mereka merapal Handseal dan ' _POFFT_ '

Mereka menjadi :

Tobi, Wanita dewasa dengan tinggi 163 Cm. Bersurai Ungu tua lurus sepunggung dengan mata beriris merah tua. Berkulit putih. Memakai Yukata putih dengan hiasan bunga mawar Violet. Dengan Obi berwarna merah. Memakai Short-Pants 10 cm diatas lutut. Dan memakai sendal Bakiak (Bener gak?).

Itachi, Lelaki dewasa tanpa kumis maupun janggut. Tinggi 172 Cm. Bersurai hitam seleher yang dikuncir (Rambut itachi) dengan mata beriris cokelat. Berkulit Putih porselen. Memakai T-shirt Biru polos dan Celana panjang semata kaki berwarna hitam. Dan memakai sendal entah merk apaan.

.

"Baiklah, Ayo masuk." Ajak Tobi menarik Itachi dengan wajah juteknya melewati gerbang konoha mengabaikan Izumo dan Kotetsu yang kerjaannya ngorok. Tentunya setelah menekan chakra mereka hingga tetes terakhir. Itachi yang di tarik hanya pasrah toh. Yang penting bisa bertemu kakaknya. _(Itu kakak lu, Bodoooooh -_-)_

Mereka berdua hinggap dikedai dango. Sambil membuka telinga mereka lebar-lebar untuk mendengar informasi tentang ujian Chunnin. Dan tentunya sambil makan.

"To-Atane, Bisa kau tunggu disini? Aku ingin mencari seseorang." Ujar itachi nyelonong meninggalkan Tobi yang sedang melihat-lihat topeng. Tobi yang sekarang menyamar menjadi Atane menatap bingung punggung Itachi yang menyamar menjadi Michiro.

'Palingan mencariku.' Batin Tobi cuek. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan toko topeng itu. Menurutnya tidak ada yang menarik disana. Tadinya ia mau membeli baju. Tapi nanti malah ditanyain Itachi kenapa membelinya.

.

.

 _Why Be Like This? (Peringatan! Mulai dari sini akan terjadi kelebayan luar biasa dariku :'v)_

.

.

.

Megumi. Ya, Uzumaki Megumi sedang berlari mencari asal dari chakra yang barusan ia rasakan. Chakra sahabatnya. Disebelahnya tentu berdiri Hana yang setia berlari disampingnya.

"Yuki... Kau dimana..." Gumam Megumi lirih. Ia masih merasakannya dari dekat toko yang menjual topeng itu. Tapi ia tak melihat ada tanda-tanda temannya itu.

Hana menatap megumi bosan. "Kau mengkhayal, ya? Dia tidak ada disini... Aku juga tidak merasakan chakranya."

Megumi menggeleng cepat. "Aku merasakannya sangat jelas. Ia di dekat sini. Aku tak mengkhayal. Peliharaanku sendiri yang bilang. Kemana dia... ?"

"Haaaah... Yasud-" Ucapan Hana terpotong oleh Megumi yang berlari dan memeluk Wanita dewasa _(Bukan Yuri!)_ dengan tinggi 163 Cm. Bersurai Ungu tua sepunggung dengan mata beriris merah tua. Berkulit putih. Memakai Yukata putih dengan hiasan bunga mawar Violet. Dengan Obi berwarna merah. Memakai Short-Pants 10 cm diatas lutut. Dan memakai sendal Bakiak.

Wanita itu terlihat kaget seperti melihat teman lama. Pancaran rasa rindu yang tak terbendunglah yang membuat ia membalas pelukan tersebut. Tentu saja itu membuat Hana yang melihat dari jauh kaget melihat itu.

"Megumi?! Kau jangan asal peluk orang!" Ujar Hana yang masih kaget. Megumi menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hana. Dan berucap dengan senang.

"Dia Yukito! Dia Yukito! Hwaaaaaa... Yukiiiii... Aku kangeeeen..." Balas Megumi menambah kaget Hana dan juga membuat orang yang dipeluknya lagi Kaget.

"A-... A-Apa Maksudmu.. Namaku Atane. Dan siapa itu Yukito? Aku tak mengenalnya.." Ucap orang yang dipeluk megumi a.k.a. Yukito/Atane dengan sedikit gugup.

"Kau tak perlu berbohong, baka! Buktinya kau membalas pelukanku... Theheheheh... Aku akan bilang pada Hokage-sama bahwa kau sudah pulang..." Balas Megumi dengan nada senang. SKAK MAT... Yukito akhirnya menangis dipelukan Megumi.

"HWAAAAAA... BAKA YAROO... AKU-Hiks ... Aku Tidak menangis... Hiks... Hwaaaaaa..." Teriak Yukito walaupun tidak kencang. Megumi dan Hana yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dengan liquid bening mengalir dari mata mereka.

"Ah iya... Yuki... Kenapa kau memakai Henge dan menekan chakramu?" Tanya Megumi entah tau darimana. Yukito melihat megumi dengan mata membulat dan air mata masih mengalir dari kedua matanya. (Sungguh tidak elit bagi Reinkarnasi Madara)

Yukito/Atane menunduk dalam-dalam. "Aku sedang misi... Yaitu, Menangkap Jinchuriki... Kyuubi dan Ichibi dalam Ujian chunnin-" Baru saja Megumi ingin memotong tapi Yukito melanjutkannya lagi.

"Dan tentunya aku sangat tidak setuju. Tapi... Bagaimanapun aku hanya Junior disana... Walaupun kekuatanku melebihi Madara sendiri... Ahahahah,,,, Tenang saja aku tak akan menangkapnya. Mungkin hanya Itachi yang bekerja... Aku mana mungkin sanggup melakukan Hal itu." Yukito mengangkat kepalanya seraya tersenyum manis.

Megumi yang tadi mau protes kini tersenyum. Dikiranya sahabatnya yang ingin menangkap adik kecilnya. Maksudnya Naruto. Bukan Menma.

"Yasudah... Aku pe-" Ucapan Yukito dipotong lagi karena ia dikejutkan oleh tangan kecil yang memeluk lengan kanan megumi. Ia melirik lebih itu Remaja berambut merah sepunggung, Poninya dijepit memakai Kimono merah polos. A.k.a. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aaa... Naru-chan... Ada apa?" Tanya Yukito lembut sungguh mirip ibunya. Perbedaannya adalah dia masih Perawan. _(Yaiyalah masa' umur segitu udah ekhem... Ekheman... Hiiiii *Merinding* #DitabokReaders)_

Naruto dengan mata birunya melirik Yukito dengan kepala dimiringkan pertanda bingung. "Nee-chan siapa?"

Yukito pundung dipojokan. 'Hiksu... Hiksu... Naru-chan tidak mengingatkuuuu... Hiksu...' Batinnya nista.

"Nee... Ne... Onee-chan! Dia siapa?" Tanya Naruto kembali kearah Megumi yang sweatdrop melihat sahabatnya begitu OOCnes. "Onee-chaaaan! Dia siapaaa?" Teriaknya dan sukses membuat Megumi kembali ketubuhnya.

"E-Eh... D-Dia... Yukito-nee. Naru... Kenapa memangnya?" Jawab Megumi dengan senyumnya yang mengembang. Yukito menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dengan mata berlinangan air mata.

"Heeh? Yuki-nee?"

1 %

21 %

27 %

51 %

93 %

98 %

99,9 %

"YUKI-NEEE!" Teriak Naruto yang ajaibnya langsung Conected tanpa menunggu 100%. Dan memeluk Yukito dari belakang karena posisi Yukito yang pundung sambil jongkok itu memudahkannya untuk memeluknya.

"Hwaaaaa... Naruuu-chaaaan..."

.

.

.

 **[SKIP]** _(Bosen kek begituan mulu -_-")_

.

.

"Ciieee... Naru-chan... Kau suka dengan adikku bodohku ya?" Goda Yukito setelah sampai dirumah Megumi tentunya ia belanja dulu karena persedian di markas hampir habis. Belanjaannya habis 1.000.000 Ryo. Dan sekarang sudah disimpan dalam gulungan Fuinjutsu pemimpanan. Beruntung saja ia punya tabungan banyak 'Sekali' saat menabung uang imbalan misi dahulu. Ia juga sudah melepas Hengenya.

Naruto memerah. "Yuki-nee, kan juga masih JOMBLO!" Oooww... Rasanya memohok sekali. Serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum yang dilapisi api hitam amaterasu.

Yukito kembali pundung.

.

.

.

 _WBLT ?_

.

.

.

"Nee-chan... Nee-chan... Aneh... Biasanya dia suka ke Hutan Kematian..." Gumam Sosok Itachi _(Bodo' Males Mendeskripsikannya)_ yang sudah lepas dari jurus Hengenya. Ia seperti sedang mencari sesuatu dan terbukti ia mencari kakaknya.

"Dimana sih..." Gumamnya lagi kesal. Ia menggenggam kunai siaga ketika melihat bayangan hitam yang melesat dengan cepat. "Siapa disana... ?" Tanyanya dengan kegelapan malam.

'Sebaiknya aku kerumah Megumi-nee... Siapa tau disana ada Nee-chan..' Batinnya lalu pergi dengan Shunshin Gagaknya. Ia tak peduli walaupun ia missing-nin, Yang penting sekarang adalah Kakaknya!

.

.

.

.

.

 _Why Be Like This ?_

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat dirumah kayu ciptaan Mokuton milik Megumi yang diperkuat oleh kayu adam yang menahannya. Didalamsana terlihat 3 sosok wanita berbeda warna. A.K.A. Megumi, Hana, Yukito. Mereka sedang berkumpul dimeja makan.

"Ne, Apakah tak apa jika aku menginap disini?" Tanya Yukito ragu-ragu. Megumi mengangguk.

"Kami masih punya tiga kamar kau pilih saja sendiri. Lagipula kalau kau pulang nanti akan dikira hantu gentayangan. Pffft-" Jawab Megumi sekaligus mengejek. Yukito cemberut. Hana yang dikacangin bertanya.

"Ne, Apa Itachi tidak akan mencarimu? Dia kan tidak tau bahwa kau mati, Oops.. Maaf maksudku dia kan tidak tau bahwa kau dikabarkan mati." Ucap Hana ikutan nimbrung.

Megumi bergubrak 'ria' dan Yukito **_FacePalm_**. "Duuh.. Kok aku lupaaa, ya? Hadeeeeh..." Yukito kesal sendiri gara-gara kelupaan untuk ngebuat bunshin.

Megumi tertawa hambar. "Nasibmu sepertinya sedang si-" Ucapan megumi terpotong saat melihat satu gagak hitam yang hinggap di meja makan, Sedetik kemudian gagak-gagak itu membelah diri hingga berjumlah puluhan dan menciptakan sosok yang sudah lama dikejar oleh Hunter-nin yaitu, Uchiha Itachi.

"Itachi..." Desis Hana. Sepertinya ia sedang merencanakan untuk bermain drama. Megumi menatap tajam kearah Itachi sedangkan, Yukito datar-datar saja.

"Yo. Itachi.." Sapa Yukito datar sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Itachi yang berdiri menatap Yukito dengan tatapan Rindu.

"Nee-chan..." Gumam Itachi tanpa sadar. Ia yang masih tanpa sadar langsung memeluk Yukito yang terkaget-kaget tapi langsung tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Itachi.

"Sudahlah Otouto.. Lupakan saja... Aku tau perasaanmu kok..." Balas Yukito memeluk Itachi dengan erat disertakan air mata rindunya. "Yang Ku khawatirkan hanyalah... Sasuke..."

Itachi yang tingginya lebih beberapa Centi dari Kakaknya sekarang melepas pelukannya dan menatap bingung kearah kakaknya dengan alis yang naik sebelah. Yukito yang masih tersenyum kini tiba-tiba saja memukul perut Itachi dengan kilat dan tidak terlihat oleh siapapun.

"Ughh..." Rintih Itachi kesakitan dengan pukulan maut sang kakak. "N-"

"Baka..." Gumam Yukito memotong perkataan Itachi dengan mata berlinangan air mata. "Baka yarooo!"

' _BUAG! BUG! JDUAG! PLAK!_ '

Itachi sekarang menatap kearah kakaknya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kakaknya menangis? Fenomena sangat langka yang pernah ia liat.

Suara isakan terdengar dari Yukito. "Bakayaro... Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau tidak cerita? Kenapa kau mau saja diperintah danzou? Kenapa kau melakukannya didepan Sasuke yang masih polos? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? –Hiks... Kenapa Itachi... ? –Hiks.. Kenapa?" Teriak Yukito yang tak tahan lagi menahan emosi yang membanjir di kepalanya.

Itachi yang mendengar itu menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah sekali.

Beda mereka beda juga Megumi dan Hana yang melihat mereka. Hana menoel Megumi lalu membisikan sesuatu. Mereka mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah kayu itu.

"Nee-san... Gomen..." Gumam Itachi lirih masih tak beranimelihat wajah kakaknya yang menangis.

" -Hiks... Hiks... Sudahlah lupakan..." Balas Yukito datar diakhir. Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri Liquid bening masih mengalir layaknya sungai nil yang tak bisa terbendung di wajahya. Wajahnya kini menjadi datar tapi masih ada pancaran rasa sedih disana.

' – _Pluk._ ' Itachi memeluk kakaknya lagi sambil berucap ' _Gomen._ ' Hingga beratus-ratus kali. _(Err... Rasanya terlalu... Romance? Err... Padahal kakak adek..)_

"Sudahlah... Aku tidak apa-apa... Yang lalu biarlah berlalu..." Yukito membalas pelukan adiknya. "Oh iya.. Kau nanti tinggal dimana itachi?"

Itachi menggeleng. "Mungkin dihutan... Atau... Disini..." Jawab Itachi lalu melepas pelukannya. "Lho? Gumi-nee kemana?"

Yukito _Facepalm_. "Huuft.. Palingan ngerumpi diluar... Carilah sana kamar.." Itachi mengangguk lalu pergi keatas melalui tangga. "Haaah... Aku lelah... Dua peran dalam satu tubuh... Beh..."

' _KRIET,,,_ ' Pintu kayu yang menghubungkan teras dan ruang tamu terbuka. Tapi tak ada orang disana.

"Megumi? Hana?" Tanya Yukito kepada pintu yang terbuka.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

"Hey... Aku tidak bercanda !" Sekarang Yukito mulai emosi. "MEGUMI! HANA!" Yukito mulai menapakkan kakinya perlahan dengan kunai yang ia genggam ditangan kanannya. Dua hal yang Yukito takuti yaitu, Hantu atau Musuh yang menemukan rumah ini.

"Heelloo? A-Ada orang?" Tanya Yukito kepada gelapnya malam. Kini ia sudah di depan pintu. Mulai melangkah kembali.

"A- Apa ada oraang?" Tanya Yukito kembali dengan nada takutnya. Seperti ada getaran pada kunai yang ia pegang. "Megumii... ? H- Hanaa... ? Heelloo? Megumii? Hanaaa?"

Bayangan hitam melesat dengan cepat melewatinya. Tentu saja ia terkaget-kaget melihat itu. Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan saking takutnya. Keringat dingin bercucuran deras dari dahi menuju dagu dan menetes ketanah.

Tangan muncul di bahu kanannya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan melihat...

 _MEGUMI DENGAN MUKA HORROR DAN DITERANGI SENTER !_

"KYAAAAAAAAA! SETAAAAAN!" Teriaknya lalu pingsan dengan tidak elitnya. Alias dengan posisi Ngejengkang.

"PFfft... Sampai pingsan begitu.. Hey Hana! Cepat turun! Rencana tadi tidak jadi !" Teriaknya dari bawah. Sosok berambut kuning dengan baju panjang dan mukanya yang horror turun dari atas pohon. Ia menoleh kearah Yukito yang pingsan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Huufft... Sayang sekali tadi... Coba aja kalau dia tadi kebawah pohon yang tadi kuhinggapi..." Desah Hana kecewa. Megumi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi ekspresinya lucu, Lho.. Eh iya.. Ayo bawa dia kedalam..." Ajak megumi dan hanya dijawab anggukan. Mereka berdua membopoh tubuh Yukito yang pingsan kedalam rumah kayu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continnued_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Ujian Chunnin tahap ke dua]** _(Zyuki : Tapinya Boong :p Muahahaha... Masih banyak kok...)_

.

.

"Teme? Kau sudah menemukan targetnya?" Tanya sosok berambut merah a.k.a. Naruto Uzumaki kepada kepala pantat ayam disampingnya. Kepala pantat ayam itu menggeleng pelan.

"Sasuke-kun. Disana ada pergerakan.. Mungkin ia memiliki gulungan langit." Bisik gadis kecil berambut Gulali a.k.a. Sakura Haruno dengan pelan kepada kepala pantat ayam a.k.a. Sasuke Uchiha

Ya. Mereka sedang mencari musuh yang memiliki pasangan gulungan Bumi yang mereka punya. Alias ini syarat untuk lulus ujian chunnin tahap kedua.

' _Srek.. Srek.. Kesrek..._ ' Suara semak-semak mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga. Naruto menggenggam kunainya. Sasuke bersiap dengan Fuuma Shurikennya. Sedangkan, Sakura dengan pukulannya.

"Khu... Khu... Khuu... Sasuke-kun... Naruto-chan... Kalian akan menjadi tubuh yang sempurna." Ucap sosok mirip Sadako menjilat bibirnya dengan lidahnya yang panjang.

Reaksi mereka? Geli, Jijik, dan Merinding.

"S-Siapa kau... Aku tak pernah melihatmu.." Tanya Naruto memberanikan diri bertanya. Sosok itu tertawa sinis.

"Khu.. Khu.. Khu... Ternyata Monyet _(Maaf Hiruzen)_ dan Duren _(Kalau minato bodo amat :v)_ itu sudah menghapuskanku Toh... Ukhuu.. Khu.. Khu.."

SasuNaruSaku tambah merinding dibuatnya. Naruto berlari kearah sosok itu sembari kunainya ia hunuskan kearah kepala. Sosok itu dengan mudahnya menghindar lalu...

' _DUAAG! ... BRUK.. JDAR.._ ' Menendang Naruto hingga menabrak pohon hingga tumbang.

Sasuke berlari kearah sosok itu dengan Saringgan dua tomoenya yang sudah diaktifkan dan mengambil kunai dari kantung ninjanya. Menghunuskan kearah Sosok itu. Tapi, sama seperti Naruto, Menghindar dengan mudah.

Sosok itu memukul Sasuke tapi dengan Saringgannya ia bisa menghindar. Menggeram marah lalu menghunuskan kunai yang tadi ia simpan.

' _POFF_ ' Kepulan asap tempat sasuke tadi berdiri. Sosok itu berdiri tegak mencari Sasuke terbukti dengan matanya yang bergerak-gerak lincah.

"SHAANNAROOO!" Teriakan gila terdengar dari gadis berambut gulali yang tadi diam sekarang memberanikan diri untuk menyerang dengan tangan yang sudah dilapisi chakra. Sosok itu menyadari sakura menyerang langsung memukul perut sakura hingga pingsan.

.

.

[Diwaktu yang sama di semak-semak dekat pertarungan]

.

"Grrr... Sialan kau Oro-pedo..." Geram Wanita berambut kuning seleher dengan iris mata emerald a.k.a. Haruno Hana saat melihat kemunculan Sosok itu.

"Semoga saja Sasuke tidak apa-apa... Aku tidak bisa membantu..." Gumam sedih wanita berambut hitam-raven sepunggung dengan iris mata Onyx gelap a.k.a. Uchiha Yukito

"Naru..." Gumam wanita berambut merah selutut dengan iris mata Violet tua a.k.a. Uzumaki Megumi gelisah.

Mereka melihat sakura dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh sosok itu. Hingga mereka tak tahan lagi untuk membantu.

"Megumi, Hana... Aku pergi... Kalian disini saja.." Ucap Yukito dengan raut wajah kesal bukan marah.

Mereka berdua mengangguk menuruti perkataannya. Karena mereka tau Yukitolah yang lebih pantas membantu.

.

.

.

 **[Back to Fight]**

.

"Khu.. Khu.. Khu.. Ternyata kalian lemah ya.. Ukhu.. Khu.. khu.." Ejek Sosok itu lalu memanjangkan lehernya. Mulutnya terbuka lalu menggerakan kepalanya kearah Sasuke yang pasrah menutup matanya. Tapi...

' _POFF..._ ' Sosok berambut hitam-raven dengan baju khas Uchiha kerah tinggi hingga menutupi hidungnya dan lengan panjang dengan celana panjang longgar atau bisa dibilang sangat longgar semata kaki a.k.a. Uchiha Yukito muncul dari kepulan asap dengan posisi bersidekap dada. Oh iya jangan lupakan. Aset yang tak terlihat. (Zyuki : Bayangin aja madara.. Rempong amat -_-)

Yukito langsung memotong kepala sosok itu dengan kunai yang dipegangnya. Sosok itu membulatkan matanya melihat itu.

' _CRASSH!_ ' Leher sosok itu terpotong. Dari mulutnya terbuka sangat lebar lalu memperlihatkan sosok tadi yang dipotong oleh Yukito.

Sosok itu membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Lalu tertawa sinis. "Khu.. Khu.. Khu.. Sang hantu Uchiha kini kembali, Hee? Ukhu.. Ukhu Khuu..." Sosok itu mengira jika Yukito itu Madara yang keluar dari kalung sasuke yang bertengger manis dilehernya.

Kedutan mulai dari yang kecil hingga besar bermunculan dari kepala Yukito. Untung dia masih sabar kalau tidak ular didepannya kini sudah menjadi abu.

Sasuke yang tidak merasakan apapun mencoba membuka matanya. Pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah sosok berambut hitam-raven sepunggung dengan iris mata Onyx gelap. Matanya membulat lalu mengalihkan kepalanya kearah kalung dengan pengaitnya benang karet berwarna hitam dan disana ada bentuk love berwarna emas dengan ukiran 'Otouto' yang bersinar terang.. Sangat terang. Matanya membulat.

"Onee-chan..." Kini air mata mengalir karena bisa melihat sosok kakaknya sekali lagi. Entah ini untuk terakhir kali atau bukan. Yang penting ia senang. Senang sekali.

Yukito mengalihkan kepalanya kearah adiknya dengan senyum tipis yang bertengger manis di wajahnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi.. Baka-Otouto..." Ucap Yukito belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Sasuke dengan air mata yang mengalir ingin memeluk kakaknya namun, Ditahan oleh dua jari dikeningnya.

' _POKE.._ ' Yukito mendorong pelan Sasuke yang masih menangis. "Lain kali saja ya? Sasuke..."

Sasuke cemberut. Padahal baru bertemu langsung di dorong. Kan bikin kesel.

"Masih ada lain waktu, Baka.. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi kok... " Ucap Yukito masih tersenyum. Lalu dengan wajah datar mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sosok tadi.

"Orochimaru... Apa yang kau lakukan di Konoha?" Tanya Yukito dengan nada datar nan dingin ia menutup matanya. Orochimaru menyeringai.

"Tentu saja menghancurkan Konoha dan membawamu untuk diperiksa. Ukhu.. khu.. Khu.." Seringainya makin lebar.

"Oh ya? Itupun kalau kau bisa..Orochimaru..." Balas Yukito membuka matanya. Bukan lagi Onyx dimalam hari yang menenangkan. Akan tetapi, Mata merah dengan pola Shuriken dan lingkaran dimatanya. _(Err susah mendeskripsikannya '-')/_

Sosok yang bernama Orochimaru itu merangkai Handseal. "Sen'eienshu" (Eeeeh? Bener nggak?). Muncullah ratusan ular berbisa dari tangan kanannya.

"Kau yakin itu dapat membunuhku?" Tanya Yukito meremehkan. "Amaterasu.." Keluarlah Api hitam dari ular-ular tadi. Seluruh ular itu terbabat habis oleh api hitamnya.

"Hebat.. Hebat.." Puji Orochimaru menepukan tangannya. "Tapi..." Orochimaru kembali merangkai Handseal lalu menapakkan telapak tangannya ketanah.

' _KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU._ ' Dan... Keluarlah kepulan asap yang banyak memenuhi arena pertarungan. Setelah kepulan asap itu menghilang nampaklah ular berwarna ungu siap menyantap siapapun.

"Cepat serang dia, Manda..." Perintah Orochimaru.

Ular itu bergerak-gerak dengan cara seretan _(:v)_. Tapi, Yukito tau apa yang perlu dilakukan. Ia menyeringai Lebar, Tidak Sangat lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

" _SUSANO'O!_ " Sosok Astral Tulang kerangka menyelimuti tubuh Yukito perlahan namun pasti tulang itu diselimuti kembali oleh daging memakai baju Zirah wanita dengan Asetnya yang keluar dari _(ekhem)_ Baju zirah bagian dadanya. Dengan dua pedang berbeda aura yang satu putih terang yang satu hitam gelap. Memakai pelindung kepala _(Zirah juga)_ yang menutupi matanya. Rambutnya yang sepunggung bergelombang diikat. Sayap malaikat berwarna ungu muncul dipunggungnya. Nampak anggun nan cantik tapi mematikan. Ya... Complete Susano'o milik Yukito.

Mata Orochimaru terbuka lebar sekali saat melihatnya. Ia membatin. 'Kenapa seperti itu?'

"Khu.. Khuu.. Khuu... Apakah kau takut Orochimaru-chan? Ah iya... Sasuke... Cepat bawa temanmu ketempat tenang dan damai. Karena disini akan ada operasi besar-besaran... HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... TERIMALAH KEKALAHANMU! OROCHIMARU!" Teriak Yukito kesetanan mengayunkan pedang putihnya kearah Orochimaru dan Pedang hitamnya kearah Manda yang sudah menghilang duluan karena terkena tekanan mental dari efect Susano'o Complete

Orochimaru yang sadar akan kekagetannya tak sempat menghindar hingga ia harus melakukan jutsu kelahiran kembali.

"MUAHAHAHAHAH... JANGAN MENGHINDAR KAU PENGECUT!" Teriak Yukito masih kesetanan matanya hampir keluar dengan urat-urat yang mulai keluar satu persatu. Ia mengayunkan pedang hitam kearah Orochimaru diikuti pedang putih yang mengayun dengan kilat.

Orochimaru berkeringat dingin. 'Siapa sebenarnya dia?' Orochimaru masih menghindar lalu membuat Handseal dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

" _KATON : GOURYUKA NO JUTSU!_ " Keluarlah naga api yang keluar dari mulutnya hendak menelan siapapun yang menghalangi.

"Sayang sekali, Nee? Orochimaru-chan... Waktumu berdansamu telah habis... Dan itupun SANGAT buruk... Khu.. Khu.. Khu... HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Yukito yang sekarang mulai menggila langsung saja menghilangkan susano'onya dan merapal segel.

" _KATON : GOKKA MEKYAKU!_ "

.

.

.

Dalam pedalaman hutan terlihat lelaki bertopeng putih dengan dua bolongan pada matanya. Dalam bolongan itu terdapat mata merah dengan 3 tomoe memutarinya..

"Ternyata dia ya... Yang menjadi Reinkarnasinya? ... Mungkin kau bisa ikut andil dalam rencana mata bulan... Iyakan?"

.

.

.

"Nee-chan..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Orochimarupun kalah telak dan ia pergi melalui media tanah alias kabur. Yukito mendecih pelan.

"Tchih.. Kupikir ia bisa kuajak berdansa... Ternyata tidak... Sayang sekali..." Gumamnya lirih.

Tanpa ia sadari ada beberapa orang yang melihatnya. Dan ninja konoha hanya satu yang melihatnya. Yaitu, Mitarashi Anko. Matanya membulat melihat Yukito menghilang entah dengan cara apa. Yang penting ia menghilang menjadi kepulan asap. Matanya tambah membulat seperti melihat hantu.

"Madara,,," Ungkapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejauh mata memandang hanya pepohonan. Mata kosong seperti menunggu seseorang. Entah siapa dia...

"Tobi... Kau dimana?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. 'Mengapa jika tidak ada kau aku tidak tenang sama sekali?' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata Yukito bukan reinkarnasi Madara. Apakah Megumi dan Hana juga? Ujian chunnin tahap ke 2 tinggal 3 hari lagi akan selesai. Apakah Tim 7 generasi baru bisa masuk ketahap selanjutnya?

.

.

Penasaran?

.

.

Makanya Tunggu terus di Chapter SELANJUTNYA! :D

.

.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continnued_

.

.

.

.

 ** _Special Thanks For :_**

 ** _Readers, , Teman-teman sekalian, Mikano, Ai, Zyuki, Yuuki dan SELURUUHNYA yang tidak dapat kusebutkan._**

.

.

.

.

Fic ini Bersambung juga dengan tidak elit pulak :v Maaf Minna-tachi yang menunggu lama... Oke, Daripada merana langsung aja lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya.

E-eh... Tunggu dulu... Sebentar... YANG BILANG LANJUT. AKU DAN ADIKKU AKAN MELANJUTKANNYA! JADI, MOHON DITUNGGU YA!

Dan juga fic selanjutnya akan kami PUBLISH. Insya allah 2 hari lagi... Kalau nggak ada gangguan, Oke? Oke minna jangan lupa Read And Review Fic kami ya?

JAAA, NEEE~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Zyuki Hiroshi... dan... Yuuki Hiroshi(OFF)... LOG OUT!]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Reading and Review , ya? Minna- Tachi ..

.

.

.

\\(^~^)/

JAAAAAAA~~~


	4. INFO PENTING! HARAP DIBACA!

**_FANFIC INI MILIK NII-CHAN... DAN NII-CHAN SUDAH MEMISAHKAN DIRI DARI ACCOUNT INI!_**

 ** _JIKA INGIN MENGETAHUI KELANJUTAN FANFIC INI SILAHKAN CARI ACCOUNT DENGAN KODE NAMA_**

 ** _"Zyuki Hiroshi"_**

 ** _DIJAMIN ADA!_**

 ** _MOHON MAAF ATAS KETIDAKNYAMANAN INI!_**

 ** _Wassalamu alaikum..._**


	5. Chapter 5 : Hadiah dariku

Ini untuk yang masih setia pada fic Nii-chan... Silahkan di Search ya! Yuuki kasian sih sama kalian yang pastinya nungguin mulu :v

Jadinya, Daripada bosen. Yuuki kasih aja nih...

u/7706852/Zyuki-Hiroshi

Hahahahahah... Selamat membaca... Oh iya! Maaf bagi yang menunggu Fic KBN dan WBLT belum dilanjutin disitu.. Baru The Light In My Heart aja!...


End file.
